Frammentazione, el lobo y la gata
by akanatsume
Summary: Los objetivos de un joven aprendiz asesino en Constantinopla entrarán en choque con la llegada de una misteriosa mujer que deja saber poco y nada de ella. Ambos son como el agua y el aceite, pero tendrán que aprender a colaborar a medida que descubren sus similitudes. -Ideal si te gustan los OC-
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimmer, aclaraciones, etc: Este libro-fic-novela está ambientado en el mundo de Assassin's Creed, en el mismo tiempo de Revelations. Se incluyen algunos personajes de la saga, pertenecientes a Ubisoft, pero son secundarios, los personajes principales son personajes originales pertenecientes a mi o a amigos que caritativamente (?) me permiten incluirlos. Se intenta respetar con la mayor fidelidad posible la historia expuesta en los videojuegos.  
Espero lo disfruten, tiene acción, comedia, drama, cosas random, cangrejos (?) No duden en dejar review o contactarse conmigo._**

**_Edit Julio 2012: Estaré resubiendo la historia y acomodando un poco los capítulos para que no se hagan tan densos de leer._**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Querida madre:_

Me resulta exageradamente extraño el saber que me encuentro escribiendo una carta, no porque sea dirigida a ti, si no porque nunca lo hago… Creo que con suerte, esta es la novena o décima carta que escribo en toda mi vida. Sabes bien madre que nunca he sentido la necesidad de expresar mi apoyo y afecto por quienes me rodean a través de palabras dibujadas con tinta sobre un trozo de papel, que me gustan más las acciones que… esto… Pero madre, como te encuentras en Roma y no puedes moverte demasiado, he considerado que es mejor mandarte esto, para que, al menos, sepas cómo me encuentro.

Los asuntos por aquí están… algo agrios, no voy a mentirte, pero he conocido personas muy agradables y que necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito para salir adelante, especialmente una de las hijas de la familia a la que le ando "sirviendo". Es la menor de cuatro hijos… aunque los dos del medio… Uhm, bueno… Pero no madre, no te alarmes, me encuentro en perfecto estado ¡Sabes que no voy a dejar que nada me lastime! ¡Confía en tu hija! Como te decía, aquella niña (vamos, niña, no le debo llevar más d años) me llamó demasiado la atención. Es algo cabeza dura y tosca, pero creo que tiene un gran futuro por delante y me he decidido que la protegería durante mi estancia en este sitio. Sinceramente… considero que es una de las pocas cosas que valen la pena por aquí. Madre, si vieras las cosas que me he enterado por medio de las tareas para el gremio ¡No sabes! No solo asuntos relacionados a "ellos", si no también asuntos de la sociedad, de las personas. Realmente madre, no me arrepiento para nada por haber tomado este trabajo, a pesar de que llevo un poco más de un año lejos de casa ¿Están las cosas bien por allí verdad? ¿Letta sigue pasando?

Te seré todavía más sincera querida madre, me da un poco de pena que tus dos hijas hayan salido tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Voladoras! Ya sabes, no se quedan quietas, andan de aquí para allá. Quizás… tu tengas la culpa, pero madre, no te sientas mal, estoy segura de que ambas estamos muy agradecidas por haber crecido en ese entorno y en haber heredado tus conocimientos y el de varias personas más ¡Me hubiese encantado ser activa durante la liberación de Roma! Aunque, bueno, ya sabes, no era más que una pequeña niña…

Como sea, no me queda mucho espacio para seguir redactando y no quiero a arriesgarme a hacer esto más largo, no me costará para nada hacerlo llegar hasta el mensajero, pero supongo que, entre más breve sea, más rápido llegará hacia ti. No te preocupes por tu hija ¿Está bien? Prometo que en cosa de un mes escribiré otra carta, aunque no se me den bien estas cosas… Aunque creo que en pocos meses ya me iré de aquí y volveré a nuestro hogar ¡Por favor no te enojes si de repente aparezco acompañada por una niña algo rebelde!  
Se te aprecia muchísimo, recuérdalo, por favor, estate orgullosa de nosotras.

_Firma afectuosamente, Ginna._

* * *

_Esta carta originalmente fue escrita para otro "libro" de la saga, pero finalmente fue utilizado aquí. Espero disfruten la lectura de los próximos capítulos :3_


	2. Capítulo I: La máscara

**___Disclaimmer, aclaraciones, etc: Assassin's Creed le pertenece a Ubisoft, así mismo los personajes de la serie. Este fic está contextualizado en el ambiente del juego, pero narra historias de personajes originales c:  
Porfa, si te gusta y/o tienes algún comentario que hacer, deja review 3._**

**___NOTA: Los capítulos pueden resultar muy largos para lo que es habitualmente visto en FF. Por eso mismo están divididos en dos o tres partes cada uno. Para comodidad de los usuarios (?), pueden darse cuenta por las líneas grises divisorias. No quiero ni puedo hacer más cortos los capítulos D: Aprovechen la línea para leer hasta cierto punto y así en caso de que no puedan hacerlo de corrido._**

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_Constantinopla – 7 de Julio de 1511_

Apenas pasaban pocas horas desde la salida del sol. El tránsito por las calles estaba ajetreado, no importase donde estuviera uno parado, siempre se encontraría con un mercader o un comprador a la vista. Sin importar su status social, cientos de personas recorrían las calles de la gran Constantinopla, la capital del Imperio Otomano. Muchos actuaban casi automáticamente, ignorando el calor del entrante verano y pagando, tomando cosas y guardándoselas, para pasar al siguiente puesto. Era una postal diaria, incluso en días de lluvia estas personas no detenían sus tareas, pero, esta imagen que muchos pintores tomaban como inspiración, tenía, en ocasiones, ligeras diferencias, como lo era ahora un joven hombre que avanzaba encapuchado entre la multitud.

Este particular artículo de su vestimenta era el que lo hacía un poco más notorio que el resto, acompañado también de sus ropas que estaban entintadas principalmente en un blanco que, en algunos rincones rosaban el gris. Un par de fajas y cintas azules y plateadas rodeaban sus brazos y cintura, al igual que algunos detalles menores en naranja. No era un traje opulento, pero si era completamente diferente al de cualquier otro habitante normal. Este joven era un asesino, un servidor de la luz y la libertad.

¿Cuál era la historia de los Asesinos en Constantinopla? Eso no es algo de lo que me responsabilice contarles, pero ya llevaba su tiempo. Este joven, del cual apenas se distinguía la mitad de su rostro debajo de sus ropas, y por donde también se asomaban algunos de sus cabellos negros, llevaba ya un par de años viviendo bajo el credo de los asesinos, y le dedicaría cada parte de su vida al mismo, como en este momento, que se encontraba en medio de un patrullaje.  
Oh… ¿Patrullas? Si, a veces eran completamente necesarias. Hace ya pocos años, la situación en Constantinopla no era del todo tranquila, no al menos a los ojos de sus habitantes. Una lucha estaba escondida debajo de los problemas políticos, una lucha que ya llevaba varios siglos y que quién sabía por cuantos más perduraría. No estaba permitido involucrar a los ciudadanos en ella, para nada, había que protegerlos de la misma, cualquier disturbio que pudiera ser resuelto dentro de los límites de los asesinos, requería una intervención directa, y muchas veces esto significaba el derrame de sangre… enemiga.  
Ya fueran otomanos o bizantinos, o hasta incluso cualquier otro habitante o persona que se pasara por la ciudad, si estaba bajo la lista de enemigos y atacantes de la libertad, los asesinos se encontraban en permiso de trabajar. Por suerte, en los últimos días, nada extraño estaba sucediendo, ningún suceso grave o que se fuera de los límites de los aprendices. Oh, queda decir que este joven asesino era un aprendiz. Si se encontraba algo que excedía sus capacidades, debía comunicárselo inmediatamente a sus superiores para luego recibir las órdenes de cómo actuar a continuación.

El joven atravesaba el Gran Bazar, fundiéndose entre la gente, logrando disimular su particular aspecto, al cual algunas personas ya estaban acostumbradas, e incluso agradecidas.  
Al final del pasillo se distinguía la luz del sol del próximo mediodía, escabulléndose entre docenas de figuras humanas que avanzaban de un lado al otro, con tranquilidad, normalidad, algunas con un poco de prisa, pero nada que tuviera que llamar la atención del joven encapuchado. Nada al alcance de su vista, pero si al de su oído.  
-¡Cuidado! –exclamaba una mujer a lo lejos. Poco a poco, se acrecentaba el murmullo de las personas, que con los segundos se convertían en gritos y todos volteaban a ver qué era lo qué sucedía.  
-¡Ahh! –gritó un hombre al caerse de un tropiezo intentando hacerse a un lado.  
El joven notó como varios otomanos se hacían a un lado al mirar a sus espaldas y se pegaban a las paredes de los edificios, apuró el paso y salió de los conductos del Bazar, pero sin salir de la muchedumbre que se mantenía quieta, expectante a la llegada del origen de tanto revoloteo.  
Pronto apareció.  
Una figura verde brillante pasó delante de la vista de las personas allí reunidas, varios se hicieron a un lado esperando no ser golpeados por esta persona que iba a gran velocidad, perseguida, con unos metros de diferencia, por varios bizantinos. Esto no era para nada normal…  
El joven se adelantó con cuidado entre los ciudadanos que miraban hacia todos lados y hacían conjeturas entre ellos.  
-¿Qué era?  
-¿De dónde salió?  
-Seguramente robó algo.  
Al asesino poco y nada le interesaban los motivos de aquella figura claramente humana que había pasado frente a sus ojos, estaba siendo perseguida por bizantinos… Y los miembros de esta facción solo atacaban a ciertos otomanos precisos o a los de su gremio en si… No debía pensarlo siquiera una vez. Miró a su izquierda, en dirección al pasillo por el cual había desaparecido el grupo y se dirigió hacia allí, para pronto desaparecer entre las sombras de los altos edificios.

Para seguirlos, solo le hizo falta avanzar por entremedio del los pasillos que formaban las personas al apartarse a un lado al paso de aquellos que corrían. Era su única pista para ir detrás de ellos… hasta que, de repente, el camino se deshizo y el joven se encontró sin guía alguna.  
Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia adelante, hasta dar a un pasadizo oscuro y casi sin personas a la vista. Dio un salto a un costado y se trepó de una ventana, elevó su mano, luego la otra, y en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba sobre los techos de las viviendas de Constantinopla. Le resultaría mucho más fácil hallar a su grupo de bizantinos de esta manera. Realizó una fugaz revisión de sus alrededores, no parecía haber patrullajes enemigos cerca, por lo que apresuró el paso hacia una alta edificación de antigua procedencia y la subió utilizando sus manos nuevamente, al final, se ayudó del gancho de su muñeca para dar el último estirón y situarse, finalmente, en los bordes del edificio.  
-¿Dónde…? –musitó, para pronto apartar la vista a un lado, dónde un águila planeaba a pocos metros y le graznía, llamándolo. El águila descendió con sus alas extendidas y el joven encapuchado la siguió con la vista, un destello verde, acompañado de algunos rojos, le confirmó que allí era donde debía dirigirse. Extendió sus brazos a los lados y dio un salto de fe, para caer entre los arbustos del patio trasero de un pequeño hogar.

Avanzó unos metros, con cautela, y dejando salir de debajo de sus prendas su hoja oculta, que brilló al sol. Sobre él, el águila posaba al borde del techo y miraba expectante la escena, haciendo su cabeza a un lado y al otro, para fijarse de una vez a su derecha, a un pequeño cubículo conformado por cuatro paredes cerradas y sin techo dejaban ver a la figura verde arrinconada y rodeada por los tres bizantinos. Uno estaba levemente más adelantado que los otros dos, que portaban sus espaldas en dirección a la figura.

El joven se aproximó en silencio y se detuvo a unos metros. Analizó a la figura. Por su altura y contextura, parecía ser una mujer. Estaba completamente cubierta por una tela verde oscura, similar al color de las más frescas hojas, con detalles y bordados en dorado por todos lados. La tela le envolvía también su cabeza y su cuello, y terminaba alrededor de este. Pero lo más llamativo era su rostro, que se encontraba escondido detrás de una máscara de estilo veneciano…  
-¿Italiana? –pensó el joven con sorpresa. No podía saberlo, y tampoco debía dedicarse a averiguarlo, no en ese momento. Debía ayudarle.  
-Vamos, dinos –le dijo el hombre del medio a la figura, con un tono completamente amenazador y levantando su espada al mismo nivel que los otros dos.  
La figura se mantuvo en silencio y dejó asomar de entre sus ropas un claramente filoso cuchillo que posiblemente pertenecía a un carnicero. Esto llamó todavía más la atención del joven asesino. Todo estaba fuera de la lógica, aquella persona no era un habitante cualquiera.  
-Oh… -exclamó el hombre, fijando su atención en el cuchillo, pronto volvió a fijar su mirada en aquella que se ocultaba detrás de los oscuros secretos de la máscara de origen extranjero - ¿Así que vienes mejor de lo que esperábamos? ¿Te crees que con tu cuchillito vas a poder hacer algo con nosotros? ¡Hagan el remate! –concluyó, señalando a la figura, que se pegó a la pared y elevó sus brazos, esperando el ataque.  
Pero este nunca llegó.  
Uno de los hombres cayó al suelo con una figura blanca encima de su espalda y una cuchilla atravesándole el cuello. Los tres restantes, incluyendo la de verde, voltearon a verle.  
-¡Asesinos! –Exclamó el que dirigía- ¡Matadle!  
El otro hombre se arrojó sobre el joven de blanco elevando su espada en lo alto, pero el asesino se hizo a un lado antes de que lo golpearan y sacó una cuchilla de entre sus pertenencias, alrededor de su cadera. Volteó rápidamente, para encontrarse con la espalda enemiga y le clavó con fuerza la cuchilla entre medio de los omóplatos. El hombre concluyó su vida dejando salir un suspiro lleno de dolor, cayendo al suelo.  
El encapuchado volteó rápidamente, para ayudar a la que creía era una mujer, y se encontró con el tercer bizantino con sangre descendiendo por su pecho y un pequeño brillo asomándose entre sus prendas, con la vista orientada hacia arriba y levemente curvado hacia adelante.  
-Ya…veras… -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desplomarse, dejando ver a la figura de verde con una mano frente a su pecho. El joven de blanco la miró atónito, pero pronto, al ver como la figura se agachaba a sacar el cuchillo del cuerpo, volvió a empuñar su hoja oculta en dirección a ella, esperando que no fuera necesario utilizarla.

La figura se levantó con el cuchillo en una mano. Lo miró, lo dio vuelta, negó con la cabeza y lo arrojó hacia sus espaldas por encima de su hombro. Miró por un segundo al joven, el cual pudo distinguir un par de ojos verdes a través de los pequeños orificios con forma de avellana de la máscara.  
-No necesitaba ayuda… -dijo aquella figura, confirmando las suposiciones del encapuchado: era mujer, pero tenía una voz un poco gruesa, y se la notaba bastante disconforme –No vuelvas a molestarme –dicho esto, apartó su vista y se hizo a un lado, acomodando sus prendas. Dió unos pasos y pronto trotó, desapareciendo detrás de la pared.  
El joven encapuchado miró por unos segundos a los cadáveres bizantinos y volvió su vista hacia el marco por dónde se había ido la mujer. Avanzó hacia allí con grandes pasos y miró a los lados, la mujer había desaparecido por completo.  
Definitivamente, no era una persona cualquiera. Debía avisarle de esto al maestro asesino.

* * *

-¿Así que llevaba unas máscara de tu país…? -preguntaba el maestro asesino de Constantinopla, Yusuf Tazim, mientras sostenía su barbilla con una de sus manos y miraba al suelo, apoyado levemente en el borde de la mesa que estaba ubicado en el centro de la guarida de los asesinos, en la torre del Gálata.  
-Si –afirmaba el joven, ahora con la capucha baja, en sus hombros, dejando ver por completo sus cabellos negros que concluían en una corta coleta amarrada sobre su nuca. Este le había comentado a su superior lo sucedido, desde que estaba en el Gran Bazar hasta que la mujer misteriosa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Le había dicho de cómo le llamaba la atención el hecho de que portara una máscara de origen italiano, su país natal, de su extraña actitud y de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué estaba siendo perseguida.

-¿Estamos de festival aquí también? –preguntó el maestro, mirando al aprendiz- Quiero una máscaras de esas, seguramente me veré mejor que con una turca.  
-Dudo que la consiga –prosiguió el joven de ojos oscuros, marrones, haciendo a un lado las bromas del hombre mayor y intentando añadirle seriedad al asunto –No he visto que las vendad en ningún sitio, y eso que he andado por el Gran Bazar instantes antes.  
-Yo tampoco he visto máscara alguna –agregó otro de los aprendices, que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la mesa.  
-Y los barcos con exportaciones recién entran la semana que viene –incluyó otro que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared.  
-Así que nuestra extraña señorita debe ser italiana, o…  
-Exacto –confirmó el joven- Si no es italiana, posiblemente haya pasado por allí o mínimamente, provenga de ese sitio. Por su calidad y tonos, sus telas tampoco parecían ser otomanas e indicaban que ella pertenecía a una clase pudiente.  
-Quizás es una princesa árabe que viaja por el mundo y escapaba de esos viles bizantinos que querían aprovecharse de ella –fantaseó el asesino de la mesa, mirando hacia el techo- Si la rescatamos quizás… Una casa en el campo…  
-No debemos fijarnos de dónde proviene ni quién es, estaba siendo perseguida y eso es lo que importa –le reprochó en un castigo el joven de la coleta.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡No tenemos idea de dónde puede estar! –dijo el hombre de la pared.

Eso era cierto, no tenía ninguna pista para dar con aquella mujer. Incluso, existía la posibilidad de que se fuera de la ciudad y nunca más la vieran. Pero todo un enorme misterio la envolvía, y lo que más le llamaba la atención al joven, era la máscara italiana ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado sin que hubiese escuchado o visto alguien de su propio país? Desde que se hallaba instalado en Constantinopla, seguramente. Pero no solo eso, su actitud, su ingratitud, las palabras de los bizantinos… algo grave debía de haber hecho aquella mujer como para que la persiguieran así. Y, si había matado a un hombre enfrente de sus ojos, y no se había hecho la más mínima molestia en que la vieran, significaba que probablemente estaba acostumbrada a terminar con vidas humanas… Más allá de su interés por aquella blanca máscara, la mujer podría llegar a representar un peligro para los habitantes de la gran polis costera.

-¡Noticias urgentes, noticias urgentes! –gritó otro aprendiz que entraba apresuradamente y agitando los brazos al cuartel del gremio, atravesando el puente que se encontraba en su interior, agitado. Yusuf se apartó de la mesa y se le acercó, le apoyó una mano en el hombro, intentando calmarlo. El hombre, que estaba cubierto con su capucha, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y luego de varias bocanadas de aire, prosiguió -¡Mataron a un capitán bizantino en los puertos! –Los demás hombres se sorprendieron y se acercaron a él –Lo encontraron muerto con una cuchilla envenenada en el cuello.  
-Pero cómo… -cuestionó el joven de la coleta.  
-¿No ha sido ninguno de ustedes, cierto? –preguntó el maestro, volteando a ver a los demás, que negaron con la cabeza, entre sorprendidos y preocupados.  
El hombre agitado se fue incorporando lentamente y dirigió un de sus manos a sus pequeños sacos de su cadera. Abrió uno y sacó una tira de cuero que contenía varias cuchillas entrelazadas entre ellas.  
-Esto –dijo, enseñando el objeto a los demás- Eran como estas. Se le cayeron a quien lo mató. Yo lo vi, fue… alguien… No sé qué era, si hombre o mujer –Yuzuf tomó el conjunto de cuchillas y las observó sobre la palma de su mano. El joven de la coleta fue el primero que se aproximó a verlas con detenimiento- Pero arrojó una de sus cuchillas a lo lejos hacia el hombre y salió corriendo, un par de bizantinos le persiguieron. Era una figura verde.  
-¡Cuenta más! –intervino el joven, que comenzaba a encontrar similitudes con su misteriosa mujer.  
-No sé mucho más. Estaba completamente vestido de verde, brillante, si esperaba salir por desapercibido, eligió un mal modista. Intenté seguirle el rastro pero había demasiada gente.

El hombre concluyó diciendo que no sabía más, que corrió varios metros pero que no pudo ver más de aquella persona. Se quedó analizando el puerto unos minutos más, para confirmar que había asesinado a alguien importante y luego volver urgentemente al cuartel, en la otra isla de Constantinopla, para informarles a sus hermanos lo sucedido.  
-El puerto… -razonó el joven de la coleta, apartándose del resto y mirando al suelo ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué había matado a un capitán bizantino? ¿Pertenecía a alguna facción? ¿Estaba metida dentro de esa guerra que llevaba siglos? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Debía encontrarla y preguntárselo cara a cara, aunque no tenía esperanzas de conseguir respuestas luego de ver como se apartaba de él con total indiferencia y molestia.  
-Alexandros –dijo Yusuf mirándole, el joven de la coleta se volteó y asintió con la cabeza- ¿La mujer te habló, cierto? –Alexandros asintió- ¿En italiano? –el joven volvió a asentir, luego asombrándose por haber dejado de lado semejante detalle. Estaba confirmado, aquella mujer era italiana. Ahora ¿Qué diablos se encontraba haciendo en Constantinopla?- Entonces te encargarás de esto. Ve a patrullar el puerto, si esta señorita resulta peligrosa y tiene algo que hacer aquí, seguramente volverá a aparecer. Los demás –se volteó a verlos –Estén atentos, quien la vea, debe detenerla y averiguar qué es lo que está tramando. No duden en pedir ayuda.  
Los aprendices asintieron al unísono. Alexandros miró una vez más las cuchillas y a su mente vino la imagen de aquella máscara de color blanco que solo dejaba entrever aquel par de ojos verdes. Se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. Tomó un par de cosas y salió del cuartel. Algo le decía que debía ir preparado, se aproximaba un día muy largo.

* * *

Docenas de pensamientos surcaban una y otra vez por su mente. Intentaba maniobrar varias hipótesis sobre aquella extraña dama con la que se había cruzado horas atrás. Ahora, la luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, reemplazando por un rato al sol, reflejándose sobre las ondeantes aguas de la rama del mar que separaba las tierras, una de la otra. Se encontraba en lo alto de una prolongada torre, cercana al puerto, desde allí podía tener una gran vista del perímetro del mismo. Cabeceaba un poco, se estaba haciendo bastante tarde y aquella mujer todavía no aparecía.  
Alexandros se confiaba enormemente en la idea de que la mujer atacaría nuevamente a otro bizantino, los cuales, también se encontraban muy alertas frente a lo sucedido durante el mediodía. Según los informantes del gremio, el capitán asesinado iba a reunirse con otro en la noche, cerca del puerto, pero con lo sucedido, nadie tenía asegurado qué harían a continuación. Sospechaba que, si la mujer volvía a actuar, iría directamente sobre alguien afiliado de alguna manera al capitán que había muerto, pero todos los asesinos desconocían completamente qué podría haber hecho un capitán de tan poca importancia y qué relación guardaría con el otro.

Pero algo llamó enormemente la atención y lo despertó del sueño. Una figura que no era bizantina aparecía escoltado por varios guardias de esta facción, y no, lamentablemente no era la misteriosa mujer de verde, si no que era un otomano, y de alto rango. Llevaba una gran pechera de plata y tenía su espada envainada a un lado de su cuerpo. Los bizantinos no iban con las armas en sus manos, lo que significaba que ese hombre no representaba ninguna amenaza para los otros. Se aproximó al borde de donde se encontraba y siguió con la marcha la vista de ese grupo. Su trayecto fue corto y concluyó con el encuentro de un capitán bizantino que estaba escoltado por otros dos hombres que llevaban espadas sostenidas, con ambas manos, frente a su pecho.

El par de hombres de alto rango se dieron las manos y pronto se lanzaron a caminar mientras platicaban en dirección a uno de los puertos, dónde un enorme barco de desconocía procedencia se encontraba estático.  
Desde allí, obviamente Alexandros no podría oír nada de la conversación, y, si bien le llamaba enormemente la atención la relación que debían de mantener esos hombres, debía mantener su puesto, su prioridad en ese momento era la reaparición de la mujer de verde y máscara veneciana, no debía bajar la guardia.  
Todo estaba volviéndose cada vez más extraño. La apacible vida que llevaba en Constantinopla estaba tomando un giro, aunque un poco para su alegría. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de las patrullas diarias sin resultado alguno más que detener alguna pelea pequeña y de las misiones de asesinato simples. Él seguía siendo un simple aprendiz, y hasta que no subiera de rango, no lo asignarían tareas mayores, de la cual, la más emocionante, parecía ser defender los cuarteles de asesinos de ataques enemigos. No es que Alexandros fuera un joven aventurero o deseoso de acción, incluso él era el más atento y razonable de los aprendices que se encontraban bajo la tutoría de Yusuf Tazim, pero estaba deseando que algo más complicado y que no necesitase solo de clavarle una hoja a otra persona le sucediese, y esta mujer de ojos verdes se le había aparecido casi como una bendición, pero a la que de ángel le faltaba mucho, y más con esa actitud tan irritante.

El par de hombres escoltados por seis guerreros armados se encontraba al final del puerto, contemplando la enorme embarcación. Uno, el bizantino, elevaba la mano y hacia un ademán de grandeza, mientras el otomano asentía con la cabeza y agregaba algunas palabras.  
-Concéntrate… -se dijo para sí mismo el joven que iba encapuchado bajo la luz de la luna. Sacudió su cabeza y se talló un ojo, no debía evitar que el sueño le ganase. Tenía la esperanza de que aquella mujer apareciera para resolver todas esas dudas que le atormentaban la cabeza desde que la había visto.  
Miró a sus lados, debía estar pendiente también de que no hubiera guardias en los tejados, con el grado de alarma que tenía aquellos hombres, seguramente debía de haber más defensas que en una noche habitual, pero para su sorpresa, la mayoría estaban a un nivel muy bajo o sobre el suelo. De repente, uno de los hombres que estaban dentro de su rango de vista, por debajo de él, se hizo hacia atrás y desapareció entre las sombras. Pudo distinguir un pequeño destello dorado detrás de él en ese instante ¡Era su señal! Se apresuró a descender de la torre, pero sin tocar el suelo. Se mantuvo sobre un techo hasta que volvió a encontrarse con la fuente de ese destello, que se repetiría, y ahora, acompañado de un llamativo verde.  
Se acercó con sigilo pero apuro, saltó del techo sin dejar de observar a los guardias que estaban cerca a él, pero debajo de sus pies y se aproximó hasta allí. La mujer tenía el cuerpo entre brazos de aquél hombre, y lo estaba dejando sin mucha delicadeza en un oscuro rincón al final de pasillo. Llevaba las mismas prendas que con anterioridad, y ni hablar de la máscara blanca que se camuflaba con la luna.

La mujer se detuvo entre las paredes y rebuscó entre sus cosas. Alexandros aprovechó ese instante para ver como los hombres se separaban y el otomano subía al barco. Los guardias estaban volviendo hacia el puerto. Realizó una rápida vista general desde arriba, y notó que la cantidad de fuerzas armadas había aumentado enormemente. Una pequeña patrulla otomana conformada por aproximadamente diez hombres venía marchando desde la otra punta, los ojos de los bizantinos reflejaban desprecio, pero no realizaban ningún acto. El joven bajó su vista rápidamente y notó como la mujer de verde se aproximaba hacia el borde de los edificios con dos objetos brillantes entre las manos, desde allí, al menos para los ojos de Alexandros, eran iguales a las cuchillas que su hermano asesino había recogido horas atrás.

Se alarmó ¿Esta mujer estaba planeando realizar un ataque con tantas fuerzas cerca? Si no huía a tiempo, mínimo iba a resultar capturada, pero si tenemos en cuenta que aquella mujer ya había asesinado a otro hombre, seguramente acabarían con su vida, y con ello, se desvanecerían todas las posibilidades que tenía el joven hombre con coleta de averiguar que hacía una compatriota italiana tan alejada de su país (y ni hablar de andar matando gente como si nada).  
Bajó el techo de un gran saltó y cayó a unos metros de la mujer, que se encontraba ya afuera, en la calle, caminando lentamente, levantando su mano con el par de cuchillas entre sus dedos hasta la altura de sus ojos verdes y mirando fijamente en dirección a los hombres que se despedían.  
Alexandros se acercó a ella, y mientras lo hizo, le rogó:  
-¡No lo hagas! –en italiano.  
La mujer se volteó de un susto y lanzó las cuchillas en dirección al joven asesino, que se hizo a un lado rápidamente y volteó a ver como ese par de filosas piezas de metal quedaban incrustadas en la pared.  
-¡Tu otra vez! –le dijo la mujer, que pronto volteó a escuchar más voces.  
Un soldado bizantino se encontraba a unos metros asomado y al notar a la mujer, exclamó, señalándola y mirando a un lado:  
-¡Es la de verde! ¡Está aquí!  
-Mierda –dijo la misma mujer, escabulléndose a gran velocidad hacia el interior del pasillo conformado por los dos altos edificios- ¡No estorbes! –gritó empujando a un lado a Alexandros a pasar a un lado del mismo.  
-¡Ey! ¡Espera! –dijo él, lanzándose a correr detrás de ella mientras notaba como una buena cantidad de guardias se aproximaban hacia su locación. Al cabo de pocos metros, notó como la mujer subía de grandes saltos un techo y corría hacia el norte, alejándose de él. Le siguió por el mismo camino. Al menos, estaba siendo más astuta que antes, si se mantenían por sobre encima de la altura del mar, tendría menos posibilidades de ser seguidos y escaparían rápidamente. Quería detenerla e interrogarla de una vez, pero tenía una docena de hombres amenazando con terminar con sus vidas, y el joven Alexandros lo que menos quería era morir.

Corrieron varios metros por sobre los techos. La mujer daba buenos saltos pero se le complicaba con aquellas ropas ¿No tendría nada debajo de ellas que no se las quitaba? Si estaba actuando con tanto cuidado y no quería ser detectada ¿Por qué seguía vistiéndolas?  
Saltaron por un par de vigas y poco a poco las voces y fuertes pisadas de los hombres que los perseguían fueron disminuyendo. La ausencia de personas normales en la noche los había favorecido para correr con más rapidez y destreza, y la luna los ayudaba con no alumbrar por completo la ciudad costera.  
De pronto, la mujer, que en ningún momento había volteado, dio un salto con el que descendió y cayó al suelo, amortiguada por un par de plantas. Se levantó sacudiéndose algunas hojas y volteó a su derecha. Alexandros la siguió sin decirle nada y la mujer volvió a descender una vez más, esta vez por una escalera, hasta finalizar en una pequeña casa abandonada y algo consumida por el tiempo y por el terremoto que había azotado un par de décadas atrás a la ciudad.  
Se detuvo cercana a una pared.

-Si no te alejas al que voy a matar vas a ser tú –le dijo a Alexandros, que se detenía a unos metros.  
-No pienso hacerte nada, estás en tu derecho de hablar ¿Me entiendes, cierto?  
-¡Te estoy hablando en italiano idiota, claro que te entiendo! ¡Ahora aléjate o te cortaré el cuello y te tiraré al rio! –se volteó a verle por encima del hombro. Alexandros se mantuvo en silencio y se aproximó unos metros con cautela. Revisó las manos de la mujer. Notó que no portaba nada en ellas ni en ningún otro sitio, al menos no a la vista. Temía que la mujer sacara cuchillas o alguna otra arma y lo matara, pero Alexandros extendió las palmas de su manos a los lados de su cuerpo para demostrarle que no estaba para nada armado (aún así sabía que tenía su hoja oculta, pero nuevamente, esperaba no tener que usarla).  
-¡Como estorbas! –exclamó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado, pero el joven atinó a lanzarse y agarrarle de un brazo. La mujer volteó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Alexandros fue amortiguado por el vientre de la mujer y se levantó rápidamente esperando no incomodarla, pero no primero sin notar como su mejilla había sentido que había algo más allí debajo de esas telas, y que debajo de sus mano descansaban un par de trozos fríos de yeso, muy diferentes a las piedras del suelo.  
Levantó una mano y notó aquellos fragmentos blancos, pronto miró más a un lado y pudo ver que la máscara de la mujer se había roto en un par de pedazos grandes y varios pequeños. Entonces elevó la vista, y la vió. Era pálida, completamente blanca, quizás no tanto como su máscara o la luna, pero aún así muy clara.  
-Agh.. –se quejaba, llevándose una mano a la frente. Parte de la tela que le cubría la cabeza se había hecho hacia atrás, revelando sus cabellos entre rubios, cafés y con un ligero tono de cobre. A Alexandros no le agradaba la idea de tener a la mujer apresada y mucho menos de aquella manera, pero al menos tenía asegurado que no se escaparía, o que le resultaría muy difícil. La miró fijamente, e intentó tomarse el asunto con la mayor seriedad posible. Independientemente de que fuera una mujer, aquella había asesinado al menos dos veces y estaba a punto de volverlo a hacer.

La mujer volteó su cabeza y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de Alexandros. Frunció el seño inmediatamente.  
-Sal de encima–le ordenó. Alexandros negó con la cabeza.  
-No, debes explicarte, debes decir qué planeabas hacer ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Y por qué debería decírtelo? –la mujer volteó a un lado y notó como a casi dos metros de ella yacía su máscara destrozada –Bien…perfecto –agregó con ironía, y levantó un brazo con el que apartó a Alexandros a un lado. Se supo de pie e inmediatamente el hombre también, que le tomó de una muñeca.  
-No, no te vas a ir –le aclaró.  
La mujer le miró con molestia y se acomodo el paño que le cubría la cabeza y el cuello. Saltó un suspiro cargado de molestia.  
-Te cortaré los dedos si sigues, suéltame.  
-No creo que seas capaz, creo que andas desarmada ¿Me equivoco? Creo que un par de cuchillas se te cayeron durante el mediodía… -arriesgó a decir, esperando estar en lo cierto.  
-¿Cómo…? –volteó la mujer a enfrentarse con él, atónita al enterarse que alguien más tenía sus adoradas y tan utilizadas cuchillas.  
Un pequeño ruido metálico digirió su atención a un costado de ambas personas. Sus cuchillas, acompañadas de su portación de cuero, se encontraban ahora sobre el suelo. Se estiró precipitadamente a agarrarlas, pero una sombra las cubrió. Miró a un lado, para encontrarse con su origen. Una enorme figura blanca y encapuchada se encontraba de pie bloqueando la luz y también la entrada. Le sonrió a la mujer. Miró a la otra salida que quedaba, el agujero en el techo, pero por este se asomaba otro par de figuras encapuchadas.  
-Mierda... –musitó, incorporándose. Alexandros no la soltó, pero alivianó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre su muñeca. La mujer volteó a verlo –Vienes acompañado de más idiotas… que bajo- Un par de hombres entraron al recinto, entre ellos el maestro asesino, mientras que otros se quedaron bloqueando las dos posibles salidas. La mujer los analizó a todos, de arriba hacia abajo. Se soltó de Alexandros y abrió las palmas de sus manos, para demostrar que, efectivamente, estaba desarmada –Me debes una máscara… -agregó, cruzando miradas con los ojos marrones del aquel joven, mientras los demás hombres se aproximaban y la rodeaban.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo, gracias por leer~**


	3. Capítulo II: Color Plata

**___Disclaimmer, aclaraciones, etc: Como ya saben, Assassin`s Creed pertenece a Ubisoft, pero nunca está de más recordarlo. Los personajes originales en los que se centran la historia me pertenecen a mi o a amigos (que me dan el permiso de utilizarlos)._**

**____****___NOTA: Los capítulos pueden resultar muy largos para lo que es habitualmente visto en FF. Por eso mismo están divididos en dos o tres partes cada uno. Para comodidad de los usuarios (?), pueden darse cuenta por las líneas grises divisorias. No quiero ni puedo hacer más cortos los capítulos D: Aprovechen la línea para leer hasta cierto punto y así en caso de que no puedan hacerlo de corrido._**

**Disfruten el capitulo II, me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba por suerte.**

* * *

**Capítulo II  
**

_Constantinopla– 8 de Julio de 1511_

Se miraban fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Llevaban varios minutos así, como mucho, era un sonido del exterior el que arruinaba momentáneamente aquél ambiente tan silente.  
Alexandros se encontraba sentado contra el borde del escritorio ubicado cercano a la entrada de la biblioteca del cuartel. Con los brazos cruzados, dejaba que en sus ojos se reflejara el rostro de la mujer de verde, que seguía tan cual se la habían traído desde aquel edificio en ruinas, con todo menos el rostro cubierto por la brillante tela. Aquella extraña mujer que llenaba de incertidumbre y curiosidad al joven asesino de la coleta, tenía las piernas cruzadas, a un lado del hombre, pero en el asiento de caoba.

Alexandros le hizo un además de que continuara, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza y dejó recostar su espalda sobre el respaldo. Su brazo derecho hizo lo mismo, y recibió su cabeza ladeante.  
-Así no vamos a avanzar –dijo Taras, el asesino que continuaba fantaseando con la posibilidad de que aquella mujer fuera una princesa árabe con buenos dotes en el combate.  
-No podemos hacer nada, que esperar… -dijo casi en un suspiro otro de los hombres, , el que había visto primero a la mujer en el puerto. Y estaba en lo correcto, no podían hacer mucho, más que seguir allí, del otro lado de la entrada vigilando al par por si surgía algún inconveniente, pero no lo creían muy probable.

La mujer había permitido su traslado desde ese derruido hogar hasta la torre del Gálata, pero sin que se mantuvieran cerca de ella o la tocaran. No había faltado que pronunciara algún que otro insulto o amenaza en el trayecto, pero ella solo hablaba en italiano, y el único que podía comprenderle en su totalidad era el pobre Alexandros, que recibía la mayoría de los ataques. Por su parte, Yusuf comprendía una buena parte y se reía, incluso llegaba a bromear, para recibir una mirada ofuscada de parte de la irritable mujer. El resto de los hombres se mantenían ineptos, incapaces de entender qué tantas palabras cruzaban los otros tres.  
Y por esto mismo a Alexandros no le quedaba más remedio que ser él el que hablara con ella, sería el único que la entendiera, pero la mujer colaboraba poco y nada, incluso atinó a distraerse pegando una hojeada a un libro que descansaba sobre el escritorio, pero Alexandros, ya algo hastiado de la "gentileza" de esa dama de ojos verdes, se lo había retirado de debajo de sus dedos y lo había guardado sin decirle nada en la estantería de al lado de ellos.  
-¿Por qué tanto secreto? –le preguntó un poco molesto.  
-¿Por qué tanto interés? –Contraatacó ella- Métete en tu vida.

El hombre suspiró en señal de frustración y se llevó una mano al rostro, bajando un poco su cabeza. Se apartó del escritorio u la miró fijamente, enfrentándose a ella.  
-Apareces de la nada, matas a…. –dudó mientras revoleaba a la vista y una mano- vaya a saberse cuántas personas, que no son cualquiera, y huyes, viene de Italia y… Agh –apartó la vista a un lado, cansado de repetir palabras a la mujer y sin saber cómo sacarle información.  
-¿Y cómo sabes que vengo de Italia?  
-Hablas italiano.  
-Pude haberlo aprendido.  
-Tienes hasta la tonada, y tus facciones claramente no son de otra zona del Mediterráneo.  
-¿Y si mi madre o padre son italianos?  
-¿Y si mejor hablas de una vez?  
-¿Y si mejor te callas?

Alexandros selló su boca y la miró fijamente, con molestia. La mujer hizo lo mismo y soltó un bostezo..

-Ya son como las dos de la mañana ¿No? Vete y déjame dormir –le dijo la mujer con algo de pesadez en sus palabras y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Bajó su vista al estómago al mismo tiempo que sus extremidades descendían –Ah, sí, también tengo hambre. Que mala manera de tratar a un huésped.

-Mira –le cortó Alexandros, señalándole con la mano- A pesar de que representes un peligro, estamos siendo cuidadosos contigo, así que deberías ser un poco más considerada.  
La mujer lo observó de arriba abajo y luego hizo lo mismo con los hombres que se asomaban por la puerta. Estos se sorprendieron al haber entablado tan corta comunicación con la dama, y, admitamos, sintieron también un breve miedo. A ninguno de esos hombres la mujer le transmitía buenas vibraciones.  
Ella volvió sus ojos al joven asesino que tenía de pie frente a ella y le contestó:  
-Ustedes para mi representan una molestia. Sé tú el considerado y aléjate, suficiente tuve con que arruinaras el asesinato de esos tipos.  
-No quiero hacer esto… -dijo Alexandros para sí mismo y se alejó de la mujer, que lo siguió con la vista. En unos segundos, volvió a cruzarlos, y esta vez, traía en una de sus manos las cuchillas de la dama, que al percatarse de la presencia de sus preciados objetos, se levantó de un salto de la silla.  
-¡Dámelos! –se arrojó sobre el hombre, que se hizo a un lado y levantó la tira de cuerpo en lo alto. La mujer dio un par de saltos intentando alcanzarlos, pero no lo conseguía, ya que el hombre, si bien era ligeramente más alto que ella, se hacía de un lado al otro, daba pasos hacia atrás, con tal de que la mujer no las tocara.  
Ella, al cabo de varias veces, desistió y se llevó las manos a la cadera.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Saber de ti.  
-No me interesa el matrimonio.  
-¡No entiendes! –se rindió de una vez el joven, volviéndose a llevar una mano a su rostro y bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota. La mujer levantó los hombros y se dio vuelta, volvió al asiento que hace instantes ocupaba y se recostó en el. Apoyó ambas manos sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos.  
-Despiértenme para el desayuno –dijo sin más. Lo hombres le miraron sorprendidos, a excepción de Alexandros, que estaba sobre el límite de su paciencia (y eso que era un hombre al cual le sobraba esa virtud).

Uno de los asesinos se apartó del grupo, negando con la cabeza. Los otros miraron a Yusuf, que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer que estaba comenzando a conciliar el sueño.  
-Quizás… -musitó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. El aprendiz de la coleta se dirigió hacia él, volteándose un par de veces a ver a la mujer que no reflejaba señales de haber movido en lo más mínimo- Podríamos revisarla ahora que duerme –agregó el maestro, procurando no elevar la voz para molestar, todavía aún más, a su desagradecida invitada.  
-¿Qué? –Le cuestionó Alexandros- No vamos a hacer eso, aunque no está ayudando, sigue siendo una mujer –hizo un silencio y volteó a verla- Voy a encontrar otra manera…

* * *

Aquella mujer estaba comenzando a hacerle acceder a su cuerpo y mente el actuar de manera que nunca pensó que actuaría. Ella estaba comportándose como un cofre que mordía si podía, un cofre que dentro de sí contenía muchos misterios ¿Y si era una mercenaria? ¿Quién era capaz de mandar a una mujer como ella a matar a esos hombres hasta la otra punta de Europa, justo contra el límite con Asia? ¿Qué objetivos perseguía? ¿Colaboraría en algún momento? Tenía que obligarla, pero claro, sutilmente…

Y ahora, allí se encontraba, nuevamente a su lado, en el suelo, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, la cabeza algo baja. El sueño le estaba ganando hace ya horas, y más de una vez había sucumbido a él, por algunos minutos, pero para su suerte, al voltear a ver a la mujer, ella seguía allí, sin moverse, y respirando de una manera que evidenciaba un profundo sueño. Eso reflejaba algo de confianza, o que la mujer sabía que no le quedaría otra y que no tenía manera alguna de defenderse. No debería tener ninguna arma, por algo estaba tan desesperada por las cuchillas. Alexandros podría haber actuado como Yuzuf sugería, pero bien es sabido que muchas veces hay palabras que salen de la boca de ese hombre que no deben de tomarse en serio, y, por otro lado, él se negaba a acercar su manos a esa mujer, cuyo cuerpo seguía oculto bajo las brillantes telas, sin mostrar un solo rastro de piel más allá de la de su rostro.

Bajó la cabeza, una vez más, y se rascó los ojos, esperando no dormirse. Lo único que tenía a su mano eran libros, y por más que le gustasen, le darían sueño. Lanzó un suspiro y se escondió entre sus hombros… no por mucho tiempo.  
Una patada lo hizo caer de costado al suelo y revivir sus cinco sentidos por completo. Apoyó una de sus manos y se llevó la otra a la sien, miró a un lado y se encontró con la mujer que bostezaba, con las piernas y brazos estirados. Ella abrió un ojo y espió al hombre que lentamente se levantaba y acariciaba su cabellera.  
-¿Sigues aquí? Pareces un parásito –le comentó ella, acomodándose sus prendas y luego ella misma encima de la silla.  
Para su disgusto, Alexandros confirmó que esa mujer era siempre así, que su actitud no se debía a un mal día o a la frustración de tener que haber huido dos veces en menos de 24 horas. Tenía una mínima esperanza de que resultara más gentil, o al menos accediera a decir su nombre.

La mujer volteó a ver que ellos estaban solo en la enorme y alta biblioteca. Eso le resultó agradable, pero la presencia del joven la estaba, lentamente, sacando también de sus casillas. Se supo de pie y se encaminó hacia el comedor, al espacio que continuaba al puente de la entrada. Alexandros la vio y se levantó apresuradamente y trotó hasta ella, debía mantenerla en vigilia.  
Se encontró con la mujer parada en el centro del sitio, dando vueltas sobre sus pies y bajándose las telas que le cubrían por encima de su frente, revelando su larga y algo ondulosa cabellera, atada en una coleta y con dos mechones sueltos por delante, acompañados de un sencillo flequillo lateral. Su cuello y nunca continuaban cubiertos por las telas color hoja.  
-Umm… -pronunció acercándose a ver los emblemas del gremio que se imprimían sobre los banderines colgados del techo. Luego volvió a ver a su alrededor y le llamó la atención la cocina, que se perfilaba hacia el fondo del recinto- Pensaba que los Asesinos de por aquí no vivían tan bien –y se encaminó al sitio que veían sus ojos.  
Entonces, Alexandros elevó su atención.  
-¿Qué? –le preguntó siguiéndola.  
-¿Qué qué? –le preguntó ella, sin voltearse y acercándose a una mesada, para tomar una manzana y limpiar la misma con la tela de su muñeca.  
Él la miró con incoherencia, ella se volteó y le dio una bocanada a la manzana mientras arqueaba sus cejas y las volvía a bajar. Silencio.

Ella siguió mordiendo la manzana y mirando a sus alrededores. La mujer volvió a retomar la caminata, pero Alexandros, sin pensarlo, se volteó a agarrarle de la muñeca y aprisionarla contra la pared, sacando su hoja oculta y dejándosela a la vista ala mujer, cuya manzana cayó al suelo y dio un par de vueltas más por el mismo, ensuciándose con tierra y polvo.

-Además de una máscara ahora me debes una manzana…  
-Cállate –le ordeno el joven, ya sacado de sí, sin paciencia alguna, y y actuando casi bajo un instinto natural, defendiéndose. Acercó el filo de la hoja al cuello de la mujer, que bajó su vista a verla y dibujó en su rostro una breve sonrisa de satisfacción.  
La mujer sabia de los Asesinos, y sabía que había más de ellos en otro sitios ¿Quién era? ¡¿Quién diablos era? ¿Y si resultaba ser una agente templaria? Debía morir, podría entregar información importante a los demás de su bando. Ya habían visto que era peligrosa, pero solo con armas, no se animaba a actuar sin ellas, así que tenía un mínimo de prudencia dentro de esa cabezota testadura y agresiva.  
-¿Quién eres…? –le preguntó él con amenaza, acercando el filo de su hoja un poco más, tocando con este las brillantes telas. Alexandros parecía un lobo que enseñaba los dientes, con su mirada algo ensombrecida. La mujer se mantuvo en silencio, con la sonrisa ya desvanecida, seria. No iba a acceder a decir ni una sola palabra.  
Ya, era suficiente, el hombre no quería acceder a eso, pero tuvo que. Utilizó la hoja como extensión de su mano y bajó parte de las telas, revelando algo más de piel de la mujer, y una pequeña porción de algo plateado. La mujer sintió el frio filo, tan contrastante al calor del ambiente, cercano a aquello que le rodeaba su cuello. Por fin Alexandros se encontraba con aquello que se escondía debajo de esos ropajes, y no era ni más ni menos que un collar angosto de plata, que tenía grabado en su centro el emblema de los Asesinos, acompañado de algunos ribetes florales y levemente tribales.  
-¿Feliz? –preguntó la mujer, mientras el joven se quedaba sin palabras y se apartaba con muchísima lentitud de ella, soltándole también la muñeca. Ella sacudió su mano y se la acarició. Se llevó ambas manos al cuello y desenvolvió la tela que lo cubrí, revelando su cuello y como en la zona baja de este, se asomaban pliegues de ropas negras y blancas. Se colgó la tela al hombro y volvió a mirar al joven, que bajaba la mano y guardaba su hoja.  
Se mantuvieron en silencio. Alexandros se sentía culpable por haber amenazado de semejante manera una hermana, pero en parte intentaba aliviarse refugiándose detrás de la excusa de que ella se lo había buscado. No entraba en su cabeza la idea de que alguien así le sirviera a la luz, no, no podía.  
Se giró y le lanzó sus cuchillas, sacándolas de su cadera. La mujer las tomó y él se apartó, saliendo de la cocina.  
La mujer volteó a verlo, manteniéndose contra la pared y observando sus cuchillas, que de una vez regresaban con ella.

-¡Ey! –le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta.

* * *

Horas más tarde, todos habían tenido un breve sueño. Algunos del gremio habían salido a realizar sus tareas, ya fueran un patrullaje unas compras, e, incluso, alguna que otra inhabitual misión de asesinato. Otros, habían ido a revisar las otras guaridas, entre ellas las que habían adquirido recientemente luego de organizar un ataque contra las fuerzas otomanas.

Las telas verdes y doradas descansaban colgadas de las sogas del puente, totalmente desplegadas, y a unos metros las únicas tres personas restantes en la torre del Gálata intercambiaban palabras.  
La mujer estaba sentada de un lado de la mesa. Del otro, dos hombres, Alexandros y Yusuf. Usando de intermediario y como traductor al aprendiz, la mujer que ahora portaba sus ropas de asesina, blancas, negras y grises, con faja roja y unas largas botas anudadas marrones, y con sus cuchillas atadas a su cintura, había hecho un muy breve resumen del porqué se encontraba tan lejos de si hogar. Fue concisa. Les dijo que estaba en una misión de importancia y que se encontraba sola, que no necesitaba que nadie más interviniera, porque la molestaban. Les dijo también, luego de que se lo preguntaran, que llevaba cuatros días, incluyendo el en que estaban, en la ciudad comercial y que no esperaba quedarse mucho más. Se negaba a pedir ayuda, porque consideraba que no la necesitaba para nada, que ella podía por su cuenta, como siempre.

Algunos detalles se dejaron de lado, al menos por el momento. Decidieron respetar la intimidad de aquella mujer, y la verdad tampoco esperaban que les contara mucho más. Pero había un detalle que si no podían dejar pasar por alto.  
-Así que… -gesticuló con un ademán y algo de duda Yuzuf, en un intento de darle utilidad a lo que sabía de italiano- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
La mujer se cruzó de brazos y miró a ambos hombres, bajó su vista, y de mala gana, dijo:  
-Lauria.  
-Que yo sea eso es un pueblo, no un nombre –intervino Alexandros con un poco mejor de humor luego de haber descansado, aunque le habían falta todavía más horas.  
-No me dejas terminar, si que eres molesto –le contestó ella clavándole sus ojos verdes, cargados de amenaza- Bianca Rossi –se tomó dos segundos en los que cerraba los ojos- Da Lauria –y volvió a mirar al joven mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre una de sus manos y se inclinaba hacia adelante, con total descontento.  
Alexandros se mantuvo en silencio y torció la boca, cruzando ahora él los brazos y lanzando un suspiro, mirando hacia Yuzuf que le indicó a la misteriosa Bianca con la mano que esperara, y tomó a Alexandros por un hombro y se lo llevó hasta la otra punta del sitio. La oji verde bostezó en lo que se alejaban y volteó su vista a distintos lados, interesada en terminar de conocer el lugar.

Las hendiduras, los colores, la arquitectura en si, todo le resultaba nuevo. Era su primera vez en esa ciudad, en ese país, y pues, le generaba cierta curiosidad el conocer como vivían el resto de sus no reconocidos hermanos. Se levantó sobre la mesa y dirigió su atención a lo que lograba ver de la biblioteca. No se esperaba encontrar una colección de tal tamaño, pero suponiendo que se encontraba en el principal edificio de los Asesinos constantinos, pues, algo diferente al resto de los refugios debía de tener.  
Estaba contenta de haber dormido relativamente bien, sin mayores interrupciones. Sentía que todavía tenía que dedicarle algunas palabras al chico de la coleta, entonces su mirada se posó en él y en el hombre con la banda en la cabeza, que le daban la espalda y hablaban en un tono e idioma que no llegaba a comprender. Uhm, no le gustaba mucho que le andaran con secretos, es más, de ser por ella, ya se hubiera levantado, dado media vuelta e ido de ese sitio para seguramente no volver más. Pero… si bien no le agradaba hacerlo, tenía que seguir las órdenes del maestro de la zona, al fin y al cabo, ella todavía era una aprendiz, y para su mala suerte, se habían percatado de lo mismo por sus ropas, y estaba en bastante equitatividad con ese asesino que, desde su percepción, le estaba acosando desde el día anterior. Bajó su vista y reflexiono sobre sus próximos planes.

-Bueno, adelante –le dijo Yusuf a Alexandros, pegándole un pequeño empujón por la espalda y regalándole una sonrisa y un guiño. Se aprendiz avanzó con desgano hasta la mesa y se sentó en ella, con la cabeza escondida entre sus hombros y sus brazos que se apoyaban de los codos sobre la tabla. Bianca elevó la vista.  
-¿Qué? –le preguntó.  
-¿Hay algo que necesites? –preguntó Alexandros, mirándole. Se e notaba muchísima disconformidad y como si las cejas le pesaran mucho y fueran descendiendo lentamente a cubrirle los ojos.  
-¿Por qué no te pones a escribir un libro sobre mi persona con todo lo que me preguntas?  
-Estoy hablándote como miembro de la hermandad, y bajo órdenes precisas –hizo un breve silencio- ¿Hay algo que necesites? –repitió.  
-Venenos –contestó ella- Los últimos los desperdicié en un intento fallido de apartarte ¿Lo recuerdas?  
-Ahg… -rezongó él dejando caer los brazos bajo la mesa. Lo que menos quería era que esa tipa necesitara algo. Lo que en un principio le resultaba una bendición, se estaba tornando en uno de los peores demonios que jamás había imaginado que se encontraría a su paso- Debo acompañarte… -le indicó mirando a un lado.  
-¿¡Eh! –reaccionó levantando una ceja y aproximándose súbitamente hacia él. Alexandros se hizo hacia atrás y le demostró su propia disconformidad.  
-Son órdenes. Eres nueva aquí ¿No? –Bianca asintió- entonces necesitas una guía, y más si tienes que buscar cosas –ella revoleó los ojos a un lado y volvió a tomar asiento, cruzando sus brazos y dejando su vista estática a un costado- Además, seguramente estén buscándote, y aunque no sepan tu rostro, pueden encontrarte de alguna u otra manera.  
-Si alguien no me hubiese roto mi máscara… -ironizó ella.  
-Déjame concluir –le detuvo él. Prosiguió- Y si solo sabes italiano… -suspiró y volvió a bajar la vista- No te queda… mejor dicho, no me queda más que andar cerca de ti, como un escolta, o algo así –volteó a ver a su maestro, insatisfecho, mientras el hombre le seguía entregando una sonrisa, con un pulgar hacia arriba incluido.  
Volvió a la mujer. Esta se quedó en silencio y sacó una de sus cuchillas de medio de transporte y jugueteó con ella unos instantes. La tomó con el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha y la acercó tan rápido a la nariz de Alexandros que él apenas pudo hacerse hacia atrás y evitar ser pinchado.  
-Vamos a ver cuánto duras –concluyó Bianca.

* * *

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Motivan mucho a continuar~**


	4. Capítulo III: Bazar

**_Disclaimmer, aclaraciones, etc: Otra vez, Assassin's Creed pertenece a Ubisoft, al igual que sus respectivos personajes. La historia se centra en _****_originales c:_**

**__****___NOTA: Los capítulos pueden resultar muy largos para lo que es habitualmente visto en FF. Por eso mismo están divididos en dos o tres partes cada uno. Para comodidad de los usuarios (?), pueden darse cuenta por las líneas grises divisorias. No quiero ni puedo hacer más cortos los capítulos D: Aprovechen la línea para leer hasta cierto punto y así en caso de que no puedan hacerlo de corrido._**

_**Adoro como ha quedado este capítulo, en lo personal es mi preferido hasta ahora (?). Espero lo disfruten**._

* * *

**Capítulo III  
**

_Constantinopla– 10 de Julio de 1511_

No podía salir de allí, y eso no le agradaba para nada. Por un lado estaba cansada, si, pero debemos aclarar algo ya desde el principio: Bianca detesta enormemente el quedarse quieta, el estar encerrada, es como si sintiera que los mismos edificios quisieran tener control sobre lo que hiciera, pero ¿Qué más iba a hacer si había órdenes de que no saliera por unos días? No podía hacer más que esperar y mantenerse alejada de los demás, inmiscuida en sus asuntos. Luego de una pequeña junta, los asesinos del Gálata habían decidido que la señorita que había llegado hace poco a su establecimiento no podría salir de él por unos días, principalmente por motivos de seguridad, seguramente la alarma de los bizantinos y otomanos seguiría en lo alto, y estos últimos desconocían (para suerte del gremio) que la jovencita que los andaba atacando era una asesina italiana. No hace falta indicar cuál fue la reacción de aquella, gritos van, gritos vienen, cuchillas a las paredes, detestaba rotundamente aquella idea, y cualquiera de los hermanos que quisiera acercársele, terminaba con insultos impregnados de arriba hacia abajo. Incluso en las comidas, tomaba su plato y se hacía a un lado, se encerraba en el fondo de otra habitación y allí se quedaba varias horas. No había manera de acercarse a ella, incluso algunos de los aprendices otomanos intentaron hablarle con algunas palabras sugeridas por Alexandros, pero todos, incluyendo a este joven italo-frances, terminaban con un saco relleno de insultos hacia su vida e inteligencia.

Pero nada es para siempre y los pájaros no nacieron para estar enjaulados, y Bianca no es precisamente un gatito sumiso que disfruta el calor de un hogar ¡Pero por favor! ¡Intenta hacerle un favor a esta chica y posiblemente termines en cama varios días! Aceptar ayuda está prohibido y vivir en compañía es pecado.  
-¿Con quién creen que se están metiendo? –fue lo último que le dijo a Alexandros luego de escaparse del cuartel. Si, así, sin más, se cansó. Bianca no tiene paciencia, y no soportaba en lo más mínimo la idea de tener que estar acompañada de aquel jovencito durante su estancia en Constantinopla. Si, acataba las órdenes, pero muy por encima, y si no lo mataba, era porque eran hermanos, de ser por ella, le hubiese clavado la cuchilla en otro lado, y no en la nariz, no hace falta explicarse mucho más. No le resultó muy difícil el retirarse. Siempre había otro asesino con ella cerca, no permitían dejar el sitio ni a la mujer en soledad, en caso de la ultima, bajo vigilancia ¿Recuerdan las lindas bombas que se dedican a realizar nuestros preciados constantinos? Adivinen quién encontró los materiales suficientes como para realizar una lo mínima explosiva y revoloteadora como para provocar un buen estruendo y susto al asesino que apareció apresurado a asegurarse que no se encontraran bajo ataque. Las gatitas son curiosas, y no necesariamente mueren, incluso pueden ser virtuosas y tomar aquel riesgo como una habilidad. Salir por la puerta y correr a gran velocidad, no sin antes tomar sus cuchillas y un par de armas del sitio, pero solo una daga y una espada corta, detesta tener peso encima y la gusta la brevedad a la hora de atacar.

Con su capucha encima y dejando que una sombra oscureciera sus ojos, se lanzó encaminada al puerto, sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie, las figuras a su alrededor aparecían y se desvanecían de manera borrosa, como simples garabatos humanoides y verticales, que volteaban a verla. Más de un guardia se percató de su existencia, pero ella iba tan rápido y doblaba en cada esquina que encontraba, que resultaba imposible seguirle el rastro. Ella no sabía por dónde dirigirse, le preocupaba el encontrarse con algún no reconocido hermano por el camino y que levantaran la alarma, aunque seguramente ya lo había hecho el pobre Taras, que con eso terminó de comprender que debía olvidarse de su hermosa princesa árabe y de su apacible casa en el campo con varias plantas de papas y maíz.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de a dónde quería ir. Era su primera vez en Constantinopla, pero había visto un par de planos y tenía un mínimo sentido de dónde se encontraban las cosas. Su objetivo se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, cruzando la rama del mar. No iba a durar mucho tiempo más sin una de sus herramientas favoritas, una de las cosas que le hacían ser ella y en las que se destacaba, bueno, además de… ser ella, como diría…  
Llegando al puerto se detuvo por fin luego de varios minutos, y agitada, analizó el perímetro de la zona. Había varios guardias, debía tener cuidado de los bizantinos, ya que según le habían dicho en el cuartel, estos atacaban a cualquiera que portara una capucha blanca sin aviso alguno. Debería haber sido más atenta y no correr tanto, tuvo suerte de que no le pegaran un flechazo o balazo en el camino. Por el otro lado, al haber estado siempre de verde y con máscara, aquellos hombres seguían buscando al ser con esas características y no a una jovencita de cabellos largos ¿Cómo haría para cruzar al otro lado?

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que desapareció! –Taras asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Alexandros- ¡Mierda! –y tan pronto como apareció, se retiró por la puerta del cuartel, llevándose su capucha a la cabeza y ajustando sus pertenencias alrededor de su cuerpo, con pasos apresurados y fuertes. No queda de más decir que Bianca había aprovechado la breve salida del joven para irse. Alexandros era muy responsable con las órdenes (por más que la misma consistiera un terrible dolor de cabeza), pero también quería ser considerado con su compañero y dejarlo a él descansar luego de los labores que había realizado desde la mañana. Ah… esa mujer sí que no desaprovecha una sola oportunidad, y a los pocos minutos de haberse escapado, el joven llegaba para irse también, a buscarla, pero sin tener una mínima idea de a dónde, bueno, tenía una pista. Ella estaba allí para matar a un par de hombres, cuyas identidades y propósitos desconocía, pero también ya le había dicho dos días atrás que necesitaba venenos… Supuso rápidamente que, recordando que los había utilizado para matar a un capitán, eran parte de sus preferencias. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaban las armas de esa mujer? ¿Por qué andaba solo con un par de cuchillas encima? Por más que fuera una aprendiz, no podía ir tan desprevenida, y menos si se encontraba en tierras extrañas. Luego intentaría descubrir eso, pero ahora su prioridad era encontrarla y evitar que hiciera cualquier locura. Sabía que si esa chica aparecía muerta, iba a ser su culpa.  
¿Dónde podía ir a conseguir los venenos? ¿Tenía idea siquiera de cuáles eran los galenos aliados con los Asesinos? Dudaba de eso… ¿Y si los conseguía por otro lado? A pesar de encontrarse corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad, la frustración estaba comenzando a inundarle el alma lentamente. Contaba con pocas pistas, pero no sabía qué podía esperar de una mujer como ella.

Mientras tanto, Bianca se encontraba en la punta de una pequeña barcaza que surcaba hasta la otra isla, con los brazos en las caderas, expectante hacia lo que le esperaba.

-No, nadie –le decía un alto galeno, sosteniendo un par de cofres en las manos. Alexandros le había preguntado si alguno de la hermandad había accedido a sus servicios en el último rato o si al menos le había visto, pero lamentablemente, no solo de este, si no de otros galenos mas, no había recibido más que negaciones.  
-Gracias… -se retiraba apenado, y trotando en dirección al próximo hombre. Solo le quedaba uno, al menos en esta isla, pero no creía en la posibilidad de que aquella mujer fuera a animarse a ir al puerto ¿O sí? ¿De verdad era tan cabeza dura, impulsiva e incoherente? Jovencito, se nota que no conoces a la gata blanca.  
Corrió hacia el puerto, bajándose la capucha, con algo de temor de no poder ver a la mujer por ningún lado y esperando que así se redujeran las chances de que sufriera un ataque por parte de un bizantino. Se detuvo a unos metros de las sogas de embarque, de esas que utilizan para atar a los barcos a la costa, y miró a los alrededores. Había bastante movimiento, la gente pasaba de un lado al otro y sus voces se mezclaban formando un solo sonido, del que solo destacaban los gritos de los pescadores que vendían algunas de sus últimas y más frescas capturas.

-¡Alexandros! ¡Ey! –el asesino se miró a los lados- ¡Aquí! –notó como un hombre mayor, de barba corta y cabellos alborotados al igual que sus ropas, le llamaba con un brazo en alto a unos metros de distancia, de pie cerca del agua. El joven corrió hasta él.  
-Baris… Hola… ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó un poco jadeante.  
-¿Qué haces por aquí? Se te nota preocupado.  
-Más bien fatigado…  
Baris era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cuyo hijo había servido alguna vez a la causa de los Asesinos, pero lamentablemente, cayó en un ataque de parte de los otomanos, alrededor de ocho meses atrás. Era un hombre gentil y pacífico, como ninguno, él no se animaba a ser parte de la lucha, pero su hijo si lo hizo y no pudo hacer más que apoyarlo y aceptarlo, y a pesar de su final trágico, seguía feliz por su pequeño. Ahora, se dedicaba a servir como transporte a los de capucha blanca, con una barca que tenía hace casi seis años en su poder y que había construido con sus propias manos (y las de su hijo). Tranquilizó a Alexandros con un par de palmadas en los hombros.  
-¿Piensas ir a la otra isla? –le preguntó.  
Alexandros miró a los lados para cerciorarse una vez más que no hubiera ningún peligro cerca.  
-En realidad… no lo sé.  
-Hace unos minutos una chica de los tuyos cruzó –Alexandros lo miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos- No sabía que también había mujeres, ya era hora de que apareciera alguna, digo, tanto tiempo entre hombre como que….  
-¡Espera! –Le detuvo- ¿Dijiste que una chica?  
-Si, si, una chica, bastante bonita, sus ojos y boca eran particularmente lindos, y creo que no hacía mal uso de ellos, quería… no sé, insinuarse conmigo…  
-¿Eh…? –le cuestionó totalmente desconcertado.  
-No lo sé, pero se sorprendió cuando le dije que podía ayudarla por ser asesina. Tan pronto escuchó eso, se subió al barco y ordenó que nos fuéramos. Apenas hace unos minutos regresé.  
-Llévame –le dijo serio y sin darse más vueltas. Aquella mujer debía de ser su perseguida Bianca, era imposible que fuera otra.

El viaje por las aguas hasta la otra costa fue corto, no tardaba más de 10 minutos. El puerto de la otra isla estaba todavía más plagado de personas, incluyendo algunas un poco desagradables, abusadores, personas enjauladas, mujeres pidiendo una pequeña limosna para comer aunque sea un trozo de pan al día, con sus harapientas ropas ¿Pero qué podía hacer él respecto a todo eso, al menos, en ese momento? Intentó borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza con bastante culpa y despidió a Baris en lo que pegaba un salto a los tablones de madera que colgaban sobre la ondulante agua y corrió hacia adelante.  
Baris le había comentado que la mujer había hablado poco y nada durante los pocos minutos que compartieron. Él le había preguntado amistosamente a dónde se dirigía, como solía hacerlo con el resto de los hermanos, tenía conocimiento de las tareas que cumplían gracias a su hijo, pero ella le contestaba que qué le importaba, que no se metiera en sus asuntos. No era curioso, no le interesaba meterse en la vida de la chica, pero si le llamaba la atención porque era la primera asesina mujer que veía por allí en años. Lo que sí rescató, era que Bianca –y no sabía su nombre- le había preguntado si sabía dónde comprar ciertas sustancias y plantas… El hombre de algunas cosas no tenía idea, que su hijo estuviera en la hermandad no significaba que conociera todo de la misma como su propia palma de la mano, pero le recomendó que fuera al Gran Bazar, que allí mínimamente algo conseguiría. La joven le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio durante el resto del viaje.

-Gran Bazar, otra vez… -pensaba Alexandros en lo que corría evitando a la gente como podía. Volvía a ese sitio, después de casi tres días. Al primer sitio a dónde había visto a Bianca… Era enorme, por algo se debía muy bien a su nombre, le resultaría un poco complicado encontrarla, pero al menos estaba ya mucho más cerca de ella (y se sacaba de encima el cargo de que pudiera haber sido herida o algo por el estilo).  
Se infiltró en sus interiores, mirando constantemente hacia todos lados, esperando distinguir, entre la fauna de Constantinopla a la mujer de blanco con faja roja. No debería ser demasiado difícil, no, no lo era. Vamos ¿Cuántas personas tienen telas de esos tonos? Pero la suerte no lo estaba acompañando desde hace tres días y no podía encontrarse con una sola pizca de nube, nieve o algodón entre los rincones.  
Especias, condimentos, pescados, distintos tipos de carnes, incluso un banco al fondo del pasillo y algún que otro galeno vendiendo un buen jarrón de sanguijuelas exportadas, la variedad de personajes allí era enorme, pero no aparecía la mujer que necesitaba por ningún lado.

-¿Y para qué los matan? Es estúpido –notó una voz femenina y levemente grave a la distancia, pudo acaparar su atención solo por un enorme detalle: estaba parlando en italiano. Se volteó, para encontrarse con su objeto de odio y deseo –material…-, parada frente a un puesto de pescadería, levemente inclinada y con un cangrejo en la mano, sostenido de una tenaza con sumo cuidado. El hombre, algo pelón con su turbante en la cabeza y un delantal para nada impecable por delante de su estómago, la miraba sin saber qué decirle, no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que pronunciaba.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Qué te hicieron? –volvía a cuestionarle la italiana, enojada.  
-Este…no… -le decía el hombre levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho, retrocediendo un poco, comenzando a sentir miedo por esa jovencita que le miraba con tanto desprecio.  
-Bianca… -suspiró Alexandros a su lado y poniéndole un hombro encima. Mala decisión chico, muy mala decisión…

Ella se volteó rápidamente a verle, dejando caer el cangrejo encima de una pila de más de su especie, también fallecidos, y se hizo un paso hacia atrás.  
-Tu otra vez… -gruñó.  
Alexandros se cruzó de brazos y con un movimiento con la cabeza le indicó que miraba a sus espaldas. Bianca se volteó y se encontró con que un grupo de guardias otomanos se acercaba con sus armas en alto a la escena, la mujer estaba comenzando a armar un revuelo y más de un comerciante había corrido espantados a alarmar a los hombres armados de la existencia de esa impetuosa mujer.  
-Mierda… -dijo volviéndose hacia su hermano y le agarró de la muñeca- Ven aquí, idiota –y le empujó hasta una de las entradas del Gran Bazar, por la cual salieron. En ese momento, el asesino de la coleta pudo contemplar que la mujer además de bastante velocidad, contenía mucha fuerza, porque le resultaba difícil no ser arrastrado, pero también comprendía que no debía mantenerse quieto si unos guardias se acercaban a ellos.  
Terminaron en un pequeño espacio apartado, apenas alejados de las personas. Bianca miró a los lados y se cubrió con la capucha. Se contuvo por unos segundos, respirando profundamente, inhalando y exhalando aire, varias veces, dejando caer sus hombros, relajándose. Alexandros la miró con incertidumbre mientras se acariciaba la muñeca.  
-¿Qué te su…?  
-¿¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE SEGUIRME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!  
-¡Cállate, cállate! –Le cubrió la boca con una mano, la mujer se sacudió y siguió murmurando palabras, que no podían tomar forma por la extremidad del joven, y este se le acercó, y no le sacó la mano de encima hasta que ella se la mordió –Au, au ¡Eres una bruta! –se quejó sacudiéndola de arriba hacia abajo, mirándola con preocupación, esperando que no se pusiera roja por la presión de los dientes.  
-Y tu eres un idiota, acosador, insoportable… -le miró las manos- pervertido… Desagradable…  
Él ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de total desacuerdo y ella se pegó a la pared y llevó su mano a su cintura, un pequeño bolso de tela colgaba de su cinturón. Ya había hecho un par de compras.  
-Ya, déjame…. –le dijo ella tomando rumbo hacia un lado. Él volvió a apoyarle la mano en el hombro. Ella se detuvo. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos –Cierto… me recordaste que también me tocaste en el Bazar… -volteó a ver su mano- Y en el cuartel… Y en la casa esa… -lentamente volteaba a verle- Y ni hablar de que me tiraste al suelo… -sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, cosa que su voz no reflejaba para nada.  
-Em… -Alexandros apartó su mano y se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás. Lo siento chico ¿No te había advertido de que cometiste un enorme error al ponerle una mano encima? Prepárate para la venganza de la chica…

Sin decir palabra alguna, la mujer lo miraba fijamente…

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué tanto miras…? –Le preguntó Alexandros notando como la mujer bajaba la vista, como primero recorría su rostro, sus mejillas, su boca, y descendían hasta estacionarse justo en el medio de su cuello-¿Hay algo?  
No le contesto, se dedicó a no apartar la vista del cuello del hombre, el cual no tenía nada similar al collar que rodeaba al de ella. El joven de la coleta sintió un pequeño dolor atravesarle rápidamente la espina dorsal ¿Qué iba a decirle, hacerle, qué? ¿¡Qué! El anterior griterío de la mujer había llamado la atención de más de una persona, pero al notar como los jóvenes comenzaban a hablar en susurros, apartaron la vista y continuaron sus caminos. Alexandros tragó saliva, los ojos de Bianca no se movían.  
-¿Por qué… por qué no me miras a los ojos…?  
-Te recomendaría que tú no miraras a los míos.  
Entonces, bajo recomendación indirecta descendió su mirada por el cuerpo de Bianca, primero su cuello, luego sus hombros… recorrió su brazo que lentamente se movía y se encontró con que una de sus manos estaba retirando una cuchilla de un pequeño bolso trasero que se colgaba entre las pertenencias de su hermana. No pudo verlo por completo, ya que tan pronto lo sacó, la mujer lo dirigió directamente al cuello del jovencito, el cual, solo pudo distinguir un fugaz reflejo de sol en él.  
–Pensaba… En qué parte de tu cuello se vería mejor un cortesito…  
-¿Un cortesito…?  
-Si quieres puede hacer que sea un cortesote…

Y qué bueno que no te estaba rebanando, al menos tenía la sabiduría de que si le hacía algo, su relación con la hermandad no iba a terminar para nada bien. Alexandros sentía el frio filo de la cuchilla pegándose cada vez más a su piel ¿Esta tipa estaba loca? ¿Cómo se animaba a amenazarle así como si nada más de una vez?  
-Ya… -pronunció con algo de dificultad, pero luego encontró determinación - ¡Ya, para! –levantó un brazo y golpeó el de la dama, que se hizo a un lado. Ella subió su vista a los ojos del chico- ¡Compórtate bien de una vez!  
-¿Bien? –Indagó ella- No me interesa si es bien o mal, me interesa comportarme como yo quiera.  
-¿Cómo es que alguien como tú está en la Hermandad? –Levantó las manos en total desconcierto mientras miraba a la pared- O sea… carece de sentido… Alguien como tu…  
-¿Y qué hace alguien tan metido y estúpido como tu entonces? ¿Qué te importa que haga yo aquí? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que te metas en tu vida? ¿O es acaso que no la tienes? Discuuuulpameee –pronunció en modo irónico revoleando las manos y sacando la lengua a un costado. Recuperó la compostura y prosiguió tan seria y molesta como antes- pero yo no pienso darte un segundo de la mía… -se dio vuelta, guardando la cuchilla en su pequeño estuche, pero Alexandros, esta vez sin importarle en lo más mínimo las posibles amenazas que fuera a recibir, le agarró la muñeca.  
-Espera ahí –ella se detuvo con desgano y volteó a verle. Él se adelanto a hablar antes de que ella lo hiciera- Yo no te agrado a ti…  
-¿En serio? –le cuestionó. Alexandros la ignoró y siguió.  
-Y tú no me agradas a mí… Y eso no quita que tengas que quedarte conmigo, y más vale que cambies esa actitud de niña prepotente, porque no estoy de ánimos para berrinches.  
-Y yo no estoy de ánimos para ineptos como tú…  
-¿Acaso no sabes hacer algo más que insultar?  
-¿Quieres ver cómo te mato?  
-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo…  
-Si que puedo… ¿Pero sabes…? No vale la pena gastar energía contigo… -sacudió su muñeca y se adelantó con toda la prisa que pudo. Alexandros la siguió y se puso a su lado.  
-Si quieres pelea, la tendrás…. –le dijo ella, sin mirarlo.  
-Ya veremos si llegas a pegarme siquiera… -le contestó él, sin dirigirle vista tampoco, mientras se cubría la cabeza con su capucha, quedando al igual que ella.

* * *

Avanzaron varios metros. Durante el trayecto, Alexandros le cuestionó qué era lo que le hacía falta, así de dirigían de una vez a la torre del Gálata y paraban con todo de una vez. No le agradaba para nada aquella mujer, y no hacía falta re aclarar que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero aún así en el fondo –muy en el fondo, ahí donde nunca nadie limpia y está todo oscuro- esperaba que la mujer cambiara un poco y se llevara minúsculamente bien con ella. Y, aunque le resultara hasta cierto punto cruel, estaba deseando que se fuera de Constantinopla de una vez.

-Sólo dime dónde se vende… -le decía ella con respecto al último material que le faltaba.  
Alexandros planeó un muy pequeño plan con velocidad en su cabeza y luego de unos segundos de mirar a los alrededores, y de indicarle que debían doblar hacia la izquierda, le contestó.  
-¿Sabes? Quiero ayudarte a completar tus… "misiones", así te vas de una vez ¿Estaríamos todos felices con eso no?  
-La ayuda es para débiles –le contestó ella mientras exploraba los distintos negocios del pasillo que recorrían.  
-¿Débiles? Para mi temes recibir ayuda porque temes sentirte inferior a los demás ¿Me equivoco?  
-¿Existe la posibilidad que un necio como tu esté en lo correcto? Mejor ponte a pensar en eso en vez de querer analizarme.

Alexandros se detuvo de repente y torció la cabeza a un lado. Bianca se detuvo y miró el puesto. Era un pequeño stand médico, del que asomaban cientos de frascos, con y sin contenido, hierbas frescas y secas colgando del borde y de los enrejados, incluidos algún que otro cadáver de rana o de insectos. Bianca se acercó hasta allí y golpeó un par de veces encima del desgastado tablero. De repente, un hombre se asomó por debajo del tablero, golpeándose primero con el mismo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras soltaba un par de quejidos. Se incorporó por completo, agregando una sonrisa a su rostro. Sobre aquella simpática boca, se dibujaba un fino bigote de color negro, al igual que su corto cabello, que tenía una extraña máscara no muy parecida a la de otros galenos de la zona por encima. Su ropa estaba manchada con distintas tonalidades, pasando del verde al amarillo, también algo de rojo, una flor colgaba de uno de sus bolsillos. Su vista se posó en Bianca.

-¡Bienvenue! -exclamó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, en su tono se perfilaba algo de francés. Su vista se corrió a Alexandros, que se acercaba a colocarse detrás de su irritable hermana- ¡Oh! ¡Alexandros! ¡Le plaisir tenerte aquí!  
Bianca volteó a verlos varias veces a ambos. No comprendía lo que le decía el otro, distinguía por su acento que claramente le estaba hablando en francés.  
-Buenas, Jules… -le contestó el joven de la coleta- Te presento a…  
-Bianca, Il Gatta Bianca –dijo ella mirando a un lado y cruzándose de brazos, para luego apoyarlos sobre el borde del tablero. Tenía la ligera sensación de que estaría ahí un largo rato.  
-¡Oui! ¡Bianca! ¿Italie?  
-Si, italiana… -le confirmó el encapuchado- Tu… em… tu –se decidió con limitarse a referirse así por el momento a ella- Él es Jules, es un galeno turco francés, su madre es de aquí, su padre de Francia.  
-¿Ahora también hablas francés?  
-Este… mi padre también es francés…  
Bianca levantó los hombros y no le dirigió palabra.  
-Jules, Jules, pero mi madre prefiere llamarme Jamil –agregó el particular galeno mirando a los dos, ahora hablando en el idioma que había heredado por el lado materno- ¿Qué necesitan?

Alexandros le picó el hombro a Bianca, pero sin guardar cuidado de hacerlo delicadamente. Ella miró despectivamente los dedos del joven y se volteó sobre uno de sus codos. Miró los frasquitos con variable contenido que se aparecían frente a ella y retiró uno bastante alto pero algo angosto, relleno de un extraño líquido rojo y brillante, y lo levantó frente a los ojos del hombre que no pasaba los cuarenta años.  
-¡Oh, ya! ¡Adelante! –Bianca tiró un par de monedas sobre el escritorio y se guardó el frasco dentro de la bolsa de tela que colgaba a uno de los lados de su cuerpo. Les dio la espalda a los hombres y se apartó de ellos, con paso tranquilo y con poca modestia- Pero…  
-Quédate con el cambio –agregó ella, alejándose.  
-Ah… -suspiró el joven de la coleta- Dijo que te quedes con el cambio.  
Jules miró con algo de pena las monedas y las guardó debajo del mostrador.  
-Dígale….em…uhm…este… Grazie de mi parte.

-Lo haré, cuídate –se despidió Alexandros pegando una asentida con la cabeza y trotando en dirección a la que se había dirigido la gata blanca, un poco preocupado de que hubiese huido otra vez o de que se hubiese adelantado tanto que no pudiera reconocerla, pero para su sorpresa, tuvo que sortear sus pisadas y detenerse como pudo para no chocarse con ella, que yacía de pie, firme, en medio de la gente.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó, pasándose a un lado y mirándole el rostro. Estaba apretando los dientes, también los puños, lentamente sus cejas descendían para reflejar una de las más colerosas furias.  
-Ese…pedazo de escoria… -dijo ella sin mover un solo milímetro los ojos.  
-¿Eh…? –Alexandros miró al frente, para ver lo que posiblemente ella miraba, un grupo de varias personas, hombres específicamente, que se notaba que eran de buenos ingresos, pero no parecían tener mucho más distinto a los normal ¡No te dediques a pensar hombre! ¡Esa mujer está yéndose otra vez! -¡Bianca! –terminó llamándole por el nombre aunque no quisiera, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.  
Debía apresurarse, porque por debajo de las mangas de la peligrosa jovencita, se comenzaba a perfilar el filo de una hoja…

* * *

**No duden ni teman en dejar comentarios. Gracias por leer~**


	5. Capítulo IV: Escarlata

**Cómo siempre, Assassin's Creed pertenece a Ubisoft, mis personajes a mi y a mis amigos, me gusta el helado de vainilla y hace mucho no bailo la macarena (?).**

**Ahora, hablando en serio xD Perdón la demora, he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo, siento que me ha quedado pésimo y muchas veces me costaba que las palabras salieran... Quiero avanzar, creo que me estoy liando demasiado con algunos personajes y cosas de la trama, estoy ansiosa por que la historia se mueva a otra parte D; **  
**Por favor... si alguien se encuentra siguiendo este fic, deme una linda review. Motiva muchísimo que lo hagan, me dan más ganas de escribir. En mi caso al menos, siempre doy review a todo lo que sigo o leo.  
Disfruten c:**

**___NOTA: Los capítulos pueden resultar muy largos para lo que es habitualmente visto en FF. Por eso mismo están divididos en dos o tres partes cada uno. Para comodidad de los usuarios (?), pueden darse cuenta por las líneas grises divisorias. No quiero ni puedo hacer más cortos los capítulos D: Aprovechen la línea para leer hasta cierto punto y así en caso de que no puedan hacerlo de corrido._**

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
**

_Constantinopla– 10 de Julio de 1511_

Cada paso que daba la pálida mujer, era un segundo menos para actuar para el joven asesino ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué se le acercaba así? ¿De verdad pensaba actuar frente a tantas personas? Debía detenerla de alguna manera, y la única que se le ocurría en ese momento era acercarse hasta ella y tomarla, pero al intentarlo, varios pares de personas pasaban frente a él y le entorpecían e impedían el paso, escondiendo también de su vista el cuerpo de su hermana, que cada vez se figuraba más lejos.

-Maldición… -pensó. Corrían peligro. Bianca había demostrado tener buenas habilidades, pero no quería arriesgarse a dejarla actuar allí como si nada. Estando Bianca a unos metros del hombre sobre el cual centraba su vista, que estaba completamente vestido de rojo y oro, se pidió disculpas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, apretó los puños y se lanzó a correr gritando que le concedieran el permiso. Todos se voltearon a verlos, incluyendo su compañera y el grupo de hombres y el par de guardias que los acompañaban -¡Se hace tarde! –le gritó a Bianca, al pasar por su lado y tomarla de la mano, para llevársela con ella.  
-¡¿Pero qué mierda haces? –le reclamó ella mientras volteaba a ver como su objetivo se apartaba del sitio por recomendación de la seguridad. Luego volvió a Alexandros - ¡TE ODIO!  
-¡Cállate y sigue corriendo!  
-¡¿Correr? ¡Está bien! –y de una fuerte agitada, logró soltar su mano de la del joven y acelerando la velocidad, se le adelantó, dejándolo sorprendido. Continuando con la vista hacia el frente y esquivando a las personas y puestos, dijo- ¡Juguemos una carrera!  
-¿…E-eh….?  
-¡Vamos, no seas lento! ¡Además de idiota, lento!  
-¡Ya deja de insultarme!  
¿Cuál era la meta? No tenía idea, pero ya, en esos pocos días que llevaba conociendo a la jovencita de la coleta alta, daba por asentido que era demasiado impulsiva…

Corrieron durante varios metros, incluso subieron a un techo por una escalera, pero la jovencita había aprovechado para tirar abajo la escalera, aunque Alexandros se colgó del borde de la pared antes de terminar estrellado contra el suelo. Con eso, la asesina consiguió mucha más ventaja y desapareció arrojándose desde lo alto. Al no verla frente a ella, Alexandros apuró el paso y se lanzó hacia abajo sin pensarlo ni una vez. Abajo le esperaba un carro con un montón de heno en su interior. Lo malo, era que el heno no estaba solo.  
-¡Au! –escuchó a su hermana quejarse mientras él se hacía a un lado en el interior del carro. Apartó un par de varillas de su rostro y se encontró con el de Bianca, que no se alejaba mucho de su ya habitual mirada de desprecio -¡Ten más cuidado!  
-¿Y para qué te quedas aquí?  
-¡Shh! –le reclamó que hiciera silencio y señaló hacia el frente. Ambos concentraron su atención hacia lo que se veía a través de un pequeño espacio entre los tablones de madera –Me pides silencio y me gritas… -le susurró.

Apenas llegaban a distinguir las caderas de una persona joven, que se volteaba nervioso de un lado al otro, apoyado cerca a una pared. Alexandros mantuvo el silencio, y de cierta manera, no quería que se terminara, era la primera vez que se encontraba con Bianca tan calmada y sin hacerle nada, concentrada en algo. Quizás de verdad era como un gatito, tenían que darle con qué entretenerse para que no molestara.  
-Ya van cuatro… -susurró ella, acercándose hacia los tablones y apoyando su frente en ellos.  
-¿Cuatro qué? –le preguntó su hermano manteniendo el mismo volumen que ella.  
-Un cadáver, una máscara, una manzana y otro cadáver…  
-Estás bromeando…  
Ella le miró de una manera que era claro que no lo hacía y, volvió a mirar al chico nervioso. Un guardia pronto apareció por un lado, Bianca abrió sus ojos y agudizó su audición como pudo, llevándose una mano detrás de una oreja. El guardia le entregaba un baúl al joven, que lo tomaba con algo de torpeza.  
-A _Kopek_… -le dijo el guardia. El joven se dio vuelta y se fue trotando con el cofre en manos. El guardia lo observó por unos segundos e hizo lo mismo, dejando solos al par de asesinos, que en un instante se asomaron de entre la seca vegetación, apoyando sus manos en el borde del carro. Bianca se levantó como si hubiese salido de debajo del agua, con una gran bocanada de aire, mientras que Alexandros salió con calma y limpiándose el cabello.  
-¿Kopek…? –se preguntó la asesina saliendo de un salto del interior del transporte.  
-Significa perro… -le comentó su hermano, acomodándose sus prendas y saliendo también- Ha de ser un sobrenombre.  
-No me sorprende que estas basuras se pusieran a trabajar con códigos –Bianca revisó sus pertenencias y se adelantó a seguirle al rastro al nervioso joven, dando un salto y colgándose del borde de un enrejado, para luego de un par de saltos más, subir al techo. Sin decirle nada a Alexandros, desapareció de la vista del mismo.

Si bien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué planeaba hacer aquella mujer, supuso que ese joven tenía algo importante entre manos, y decidió poner de su parte para completar más rápido las misiones de Bianca, si bien la misma no le decía ni una sola palabra de qué debía hacer. Se alejó del carro, ajustando su capucha y caminando con de manera natural pero algo rápida entre las personas, fijando su atención en el joven que cargaba el cofre, como a cuarenta metros por delante de él. Le resultaba un poco complicado, aquél sujeto se movía de un lado al otro, esquivando a las personas, que eran muchas más que las que lo esquivaban a él. Miró por unos instantes a los techos, sin encontrar señal alguna de su hermana ¿A dónde se habría ido? No importaba ahora, lo que le interesaba era ayudarle de alguna manera, para que de una vez se fuera de Constantinopla y Alexandros pudiera volver a su rutina, que estaba resultándole mucho más emocionante que soportar los insultos constantes de una italiana sin escrúpulos.

El joven del cofre giró en una esquina, volteándose hacia los lados. Alexandros al percatarse de esto, se hizo rápidamente a un lado, escondiéndose detrás de las telas de un puesto de frutas, y tan pronto como noto que él desaparecía entre un par de edificios, salió de su escondite y trotó hasta allí.  
Ahora, lo encontraba solo, pero apurado entre un par de muros ¿Qué debía hacer? Si lo seguía por allí, lo espantaría, pero también era una buena oportunidad para…  
-¡Aaah! –el grito del mensajero lo regresó al mundo real. Alexandros levantó la vista y se encontró con una blanca figura cayendo encima del hombre, haciendo que el cofre volara hacia un lado y se estrellara contra la pared. No cabía duda, la única persona que podía llevar ropas de aprendiz italiana era Bianca.  
-¿Quién es el Perro? –le preguntó al hombre sin salirse de encima de él, amenazándole con la hoja oculta en el cuello. El pobre sujeto miraba de un lado al otro, y titubeaba sin poder formular palabra alguna, temblaba y sudaba –Vamos ¡Contesta!  
-N-no… es que… -pronunciaba el hombre con dificultad y cerrando los ojos.  
-¡Vamos!  
A Alexandros no le agradaba para nada ver el sufrimiento de alguien que parecía ser completamente inocente a primera vista, pero tampoco iba a intervenir, no de nuevo, no iba a recibir insultos de nuevo… Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y tomó el pequeño cofre de metal entre sus manos. No pesaba para nada. Lo abrió y revisó en su interior con una mano.  
Por su lado, Bianca seguía firme sobre el joven.  
-No tengo piedad…  
-Am… Este…  
-¿Tengo que demostrártelo usando tu cuello como alfiletero?  
El aplastado mensajero chilló de terror y arrastró algo de tierra con sus dedos. Alexandros leía un pequeño papel con una mano mientras sostenía el cofre bajo el otro brazo.

-No sé nada, de verdad, soy un simple mensajero –pronunciaba aceleradamente el pobre joven que cerraba los ojos y presionaba su mejilla contra la tierra. No podía moverse no solo por tener a aquella mujer encima, sino también porque sus piernas no le respondían, estaban completamente paralizadas.  
-¿Y cómo puedo saber que es así? –le cuestionó la mujer apoyando con fuerza su pie sobre la muñeca del joven, que ahogo un gritó en lo que abría sin estribos sus ojos- Vamos… -Bianca se saboreó los labios con su lengua, lentamente, el pulso del joven aceleraba- No me hagas hacer esto… déjame ser una niña buena…  
-¡Por favor! –Prosiguió el joven con suma prisa, sentía que si no hablaba pronto, su cuello iba a terminar rodeado de gusanos en pocos minutos- ¡No sé nada! ¡Solo llevo esos cofres desde el señor Nissim hasta este que apodan Kopek! ¡Juro que no sé nada!  
-Nissim… Estúpida escoria… -Bianca se apartó del joven y le encestó una patada por un costado de las costillas. El hombre se abrazó a si mismo mientras agonizaba en el suelo y abría los ojos con miedo –Te creeré por ahora… te recomiendo no relacionarte con esos sujetos.

Bianca guardó su hoja y se acomodó sus pertenencias mientras se volteaba sin dejar de observar al hombre. Sentía mucho orgullo por sí misma y por haber conseguido algo de información sin que se lo esperara, pero aún así, sabía que había perdido dos oportunidades de matar a dos de sus objetivos, y todo por culpa del jovencito que ahora le miraba seriamente y la obligaba a detenerse en su lugar.  
-¿Pensabas matarlo? –le preguntaba con total descontento y regañándole con su expresión. Bianca levantó y dejó caer sus hombros, mientras Alexandros le daba el cofre con el papel y la apartaba a un lado, se acercaba al hombre y le tendía una mano. El joven que estaba tendido en el suelo lo miró con terror y se levantó apresuradamente y con mucha torpeza, sin apartar una de sus manos de su costilla. Huyó, corriendo hasta el final del angosto pasillo, sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Alexandros se volteó a ver a la mujer que sostenía el papel frente a sus ojos -¿Y? ¿Qué necesidad había de tratarlo así?  
-De alguna u otra manera le estaba sirviendo a Nissim, y seguramente haga lo mismo con Tausk y ese tal Kopek… -le contestó sin dejar de leer.  
-¿Y quiénes son todos esos?  
-Dos de esos, los nombres de los cadáveres que tu evitaste que consiguiera –Bianca tiró el cofre a un lado y se guardó el papel entre sus pertenencias, debajo de su ropa, para ser más precisos. Se recostó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Era, posiblemente, la primera vez que Alexandros vería a Bianca pensando y tomándose su tiempo para pensar- El otro, no tengo idea –continuó, sin apartar su vista del suelo- ¿¡Por qué mierda no seguí a ese idiota hasta su destino!  
-Eso te pasa por impulsiva…  
-¡Cállate! ¡Agh! –sacudió su cabeza y golpeó la pared con un puño.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Por qué tanto secreto con una misión del gremio? –comenzó a cuestionarle Alexandros en el, probablemente, momento más inoportuno. Pero ya no podía aguantarlo más, esa mujer se andaba dando vueltas sin comentar nada, y si realmente era una misión de importancia para el gremio, podría aceptar ayuda o el maestro hubiese recibido algún tipo de orden para asignar aprendices, al menos eso suponía. Le parecía que era demasiado tener que acabar con tantos objetivos para una chica como aquella que tenía cerca ¿Quiénes eran todos esos hombres? No reconocía a ninguno, más allá de saber que eran otomanos o bizantinos. Hombres frente a un barco, otro que parecía ser simplemente perteneciente a los más pudientes de la ciudad, quizás un mercader o algún tipo de funcionario de la realeza… y el tercero… solo sabía que le apodaban como "perro".

¿Y qué sucedía con las palabras de aquél mensaje dirigido a este último hombre?

"_La escarlata se encargará en esta ocasión. Antes del atardecer, apresúrate, no aceptare fallas nuevamente"._

-¿Qué se supone que es "La escarlata"? –pensó en voz alta.  
-¿Ah? –le cuestionó la mujer.  
-En la carta… O acaso… -Bianca le miraba con total incertidumbre. El joven hizo un silencio y pronto una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro- Oh… espera… espera… ¿No lo pudiste leer cierto? –le preguntó con tono burlón. Bianca inmediatamente se ruborizó y levantó una mano en alto.  
-¡Cállate! –le gritó bajando su brazo para golpearlo, pero el joven se hizo a un lado. A la gata blanca le estaban dando en uno de sus puntos más débiles: el orgullo.  
-Cierto, cierto… ¿Sólo hablas italiano, no?  
-¿Y qué te importa? Disculpa –agregó con ironía- que no sea un sabelotodo que habla veinticinco idiomas como tú.  
-¿Tan impulsiva eres que ni te diste cuenta de que no podrías leer el contenido del mensaje? –Bianca se mantuvo en silencio, sin dejar de mirarle hostilmente- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?  
-¡Tradúcelo! –le reclamó ella.  
-Uhm… no –le dijo desviando su vista a un lado y cruzando sus talones, elevando la furia de la mujer. Alexandros normalmente no se entretiene bromeando a las personas, pero aquella mujer ya le había hartado la paciencia hace pocos días y de cierta manera, consideraba que seguramente se merecía una pequeña ración de ataque para acomodarle un poco la cabeza y que comprendiera de una vez que, con esa actitud de niñita caprichosa, no iba a llegar muy lejos en sus tan valiosas "misiones secretas". Tuvo una idea, que le resultaba muy deshonesta, pero le provocaba muchísima curiosidad cuál sería la reacción de su hermana -¿Y si hacemos un trato? –Bianca se paralizó en su sitio y con un ademán con la mano le indicó que continuara- Yo te lo traduzco, pero tú me dirás… más sobre esta misión que llevas y algo sobre ti.  
-¿Y por qué sobre mi? ¿Te gusto acaso? ¡Me das asco!  
-No, no, no –se apresuró a contestarle él- ¡Tu, gustarme, claro! ¿Tengo que recordarte lo infantil que me pareces?  
-Quizás eres pedófilo, no sé.  
-No te excedas…  
-Tu bromeas, entonces yo también –sonrió ella con picardía- Dame la traducción y dime algo sobre ti, pero no me hagas perder el tiempo ¿Quieres?  
-No, no, comienza tú –y le invitó a continuar con su turno extendiéndole una mano.  
Bianca no tenía otra opción. Si aquél papel contenía información de importancia, era urgente que la conociera. El joven mensajero estaba apurado por entregarlo ¿Y qué podía hacer ella con un par de palabras en turco? ¿Buscar alguien más que las tradujera? ¡Podría perder mucho tiempo si recurría a eso, ni hablar de que detestaba a idea de tener que pedir ayuda…! ¡Eso! ¡Ella no le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Alexandros, él se la estaba dando! Y con lo oportunista que puede ser esta chica…  
Lo observó de arriba a abajo y luego a sus alrededores.  
-Bianca Rossi… da Lauria… Vengo de Francia, así que verás que no solo hablo italiano, pequeño, también algo de francés.  
-Pero con Jules no parecía…  
-¡No interrumpas! –fingió que tocía cubriéndose la boca con el puño- Este… mi maestro fue asesinado y cosas aquí, cosas acá, vine aquí. Maté a un tipo, tengo que matar a otros dos, o quizás otros tres, quién sabe.  
-Aha… continua –Alexandros estaba emocionado con la simple idea de que aquella mujer finalmente se estaba abriendo a hablar un poco, aunque dejó a un lado la cuestión de que su maestro había sido asesinado… ¿Francia? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su familia? Quizás conocía a ese hombre, pero también las cosas podrían haber cambiado en los dos, casi tres años que estuvo fuera de su hogar.

-Llegué aquí y… -Bianca apresuró el ritmo de su habla- Estaba feliz hasta que un idiota se me tiró encima, me rompió mi máscara y me arruinó todo ¿Contento?  
-Déjame adivinar, además de impulsiva, resentida.  
-¡No, no! ¡Déjame adivinar a mí! ¡Además de idiota, te haces el historiador! Estoy segura de que tienes muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre mí. Pero no… no vas a saber más nada sobre mi…  
-No quiero escribir nada sobre ti –le aclaró Alexandros, aún sabiendo que aquella mujer no lo decía en serio (o al menos eso le gustaba pensar)- Pero ninguno de los dos estamos disfrutando la presencia del otro y, sinceramente, ya quiero que te marches y vuelvas a dónde sea que vivas, y por eso, por más que sea tan egoísta, te ayudaré –guardó un instante de silencio, mientras Bianca sacaba el papel de entre sus cosas y lo observaba. Le extendió la mano, la cual la mujer observó con algo de desprecio- Alexandros Adamatti da Roma… Si vamos a colaborar, intentemos empezando con el pie derecho…  
-¿Romano? –le preguntó, golpeando la mano del joven con la palma de la suya y tirándole el pequeño papel que habían rescatado del cofre en la cara. Alexandros lo tomó con rapidez, mientras la mujer se encaminaba por el angosto pasillo, tomando la misma dirección que había tomado el mensajero- ¿Por qué no te arrojaron a los leones? –Se detuvo, y sin mirarlo, le comentó- Y yo no pienso colaborar contigo, te estoy usando, tu y todos… esos hermanos o cómo sea que quieren que les llame, no son más que instrumentos para mi… ¡Ni los quiero cerca! ¡Quiero irme ya de aquí!  
-Desconsiderada y caprichosa… -le respondió él acercándose. Cuando estuvo a su lado, ambos retomaron la marcha, sin saber su destino concreto. Alexandros decidió que sería Bianca la que lo guiara en este momento.  
-¿Vas a hacer una lista con mis virtudes? –le preguntó con total orgullo. Alexandros no le contestó y guardó silencio. Observó por unos instantes una vez más el extraño papel y se lo devolvió a la mujer, que lo tomó sin observarlo y volvió a guardarlo entre sus cosas, a la altura de su pecho -¿Y bien?  
-"La escarlata se encargará en esta ocasión. Antes del atardecer, apresúrate, no aceptare fallas nuevamente" –le contestó de memoria.  
Tan pronto le entregó esa información, se largó a correr sin siquiera pedir permiso. Alexandros, como de –ya casi- costumbre, tuvo que seguirle el paso para no perderle de vista. Esperaba que la mujer tuviera idea de a qué se refería ese papel.

* * *

El cielo estaba pintado completamente de naranja, mientras algunas nubes transcurrían lentamente hacia el este. El movimiento de cajas, telas, humanos y sus sonidos, completaban el paisaje. Varios hombres estaban atareados con el próximo partir de sus embarcaciones, mientras que estaba programado que algunas llegaran en días próximos con nuevos productos, tal cual sabían los asesinos.  
Alexandros sentía una profunda frustración. Habían atravesado entre docenas de persona con prisa y sin pedir una sola disculpa ¿Para qué? Para nada. Al parecer Bianca tampoco tenía idea de a qué podría referirse aquel papel, y por sus pocas palabras, tampoco tuvo idea de qué había pensado. El joven asesino de la coleta ya sabía que cualquier intento por conseguir información que saliera de la boca de esa mujer iba a terminar en un insulto o en una repetición, no pude hacer más que seguirle la corriente.

Ahora, ambos estaban sentados en una banca observando el mar y la costa paralela, con algo de distancia entre ellos.  
Bianca también estaba agotada, molesta, fastidiada… su misión estaba tomando un mal rumbo y no estaba obteniendo ningún buen resultado. Para ella, no era más que culpa de la presencia del jovencito que se le había arrojado encima unos días atrás. No, por cosas como estas, ella detesta trabajar en grupo, cree que en soledad se obtienen mejores cosas ¿En cuántos problemas se habría metido por eso? ¿Cómo sería la relación de la gatuna italiana con sus otros compañeros en donde fue introducida como asesina? Normalmente ella era asignada a tareas pequeñas, que no requerían de la asistencia o presencia de nadie más. Su maestro ya estaba al tanto, desde el primer momento en que la conoció, de su actitud impulsiva e incluso irresponsable, ajena y egoísta, por lo que prefería no correr riesgos. Bianca tenía talento con las dagas y cuchillas, no con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que solía trabajar más de espía e informante que como… eliminadora de objetivos.  
-Estúpido... –suspiró dejando caer su cuerpo hacia adelante y permitiéndole a un bostezo salir con molestia.  
-¿Cuántos insultos más vas a usar? –le preguntó Alexandros sin mirarla y recostándose sobre la pared. Ambos jóvenes tenían sus capuchas bajo su cuello y actuaban con total naturalidad, parecían ser un par más de los agotados trabajadores que terminaban en instantes con su tediosa jornada –Deberías mantener la vista en alto, si te distraes puedes llegar a perder algo de importancia.  
-Ahg… -gruñó y se erguió rápidamente. La pálida lanzó su vista al costado y luego la volvió a su hermano- Ya, me tienen cansada, tú, y… todos esos… -se puso de pie, Alexandros la miró con sorpresa.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-Me voy , pensé que alguno de estos tipos se aparecería por acá, pero veo que otra vez POR TU CULPA, mi misión se fue al fondo del mar –le contestó ella dándole la espalda y alejándose con una mano en la cintura y cubriéndose la cabeza con sus blancas prendas- Nos vemos en la torre esa, y no te preocupes, esta vez no huiré, tengo sueño y hambre- agregó y se condujo hasta los puertos, para tomarse un barco que la llevara hasta la isla donde la torre del Gálata se erguía hacia el cielo.

Alexandros la siguió con la vista solo para estar seguro de esas palabras, hasta que la mujer desapareció tras varios puestos. Lanzó un enorme y largo suspiro y dejó que su cuerpo cayera lentamente contra la pared, dejando sus piernas estiradas con total desgano. Por fin tenía uns instante de tranquilidad desde que había comenzado el día. Se había despertado temprano, Bianca ya estaba despierta comiendo en la cocina y aunque la saludara, ella no hizo lo mismo y lo mando al primer sitio que pudiese encontrar. La dejó allí bajo la vigía del ensoñador Taras, y se retiró a buscar un par de espadas que habían dejado en un herrero para que les reconstituyeran su peligroso filo. Para su suerte, estas poco pesaban y el trayecto desde el sitio hasta la torre era corto, así que no le resultó tan agotador. Pero encontrarse con que Bianca se había escapado con semejante saña, le había alterado por completo sus planes del día y le había dejado en claro que esa mujer no era ninguna niñata. Planeaba quedarse en el gremio, intentando hablar con aquella mujer o realizando un par de tareas de mantenimiento con su armamento, pero no… Tenía que pasar lo que pasó y correr de un lado al otro hasta dar con ella… Para luego ni siquiera volver a su hogar.  
¿Qué se supone que hacía allí en todo caso? Se planteó esa cuestión observando el ondeante agua. No habían obtenido ni una sola pista de qué podría ser esa extraña "escarlata", y tampoco habían visto a ninguno de los objetivos de la italiana. El atardecer era el tiempo límite estipulado en el mensaje, y nada había sucedido aún. El sol estaba por ponerse por completo y en menos de una hora todo se volvería oscuro e incluso peligroso. Y ahora que Bianca se había ido, tampoco podría hacer mucho por ella. Decidió acomodarse sobre el banco y estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a mostrar las claras marcas del cansancio, los dolores y hasta entumecimientos.

Volvió a preguntarse… ¿Por qué Bianca había corrido hasta el puerto? Intentó unir cabos, y la idea de que los hombres que ella buscaba estaban de alguna manera conectados con las tareas que se llevaban a cabo en ese sitio. El primero… un capitán bizantino asesinado en el puerto… Luego, los dos hombres observando el enorme barco, y uno de ellos iba a ser asesinado por Bianca. El tercero… un hombre completamente vestido de rojo y oro, con varios collares y anillos, notablemente pudiente y protegido por guardias, que le enviaba un mensaje a otro hombre al que apodaba "el perro"…. ¿Cómo podría conectar todo? ¿Negocios…? ¿Algo antes del atardecer…? ¿Barcos…? Puerto… Levantó la vista rápidamente y la dirigió a todos los barcos que estaban estacionados sobre el agua, a merced de un par de anchas cuerdas. Variaban en tamaño y procedencia, la myoría eran turcos pero otros eran obviamente extranjeros, aunque era más fácil darse de cuenta de esto por las banderas que en lo alto de los mástiles indicaban su procedencia….  
Algo llamó su atención. Alexandros analizó los otros barcos, y notó que ninguno más tenía lo que había encontrado sobre ese mástil. Ahora, sus iris estaban concentrados en la brillante y ondeante tela de una bandera roja, como el más oscuro tomate, como la más venenosa manzana…

¿Sería eso? Se puso de pie y corrió en descenso hasta el puerto, sin dejar de fijar su atención en esa particular bandera lisa, bajando por la madera del mástil hasta la proa del enorme barco que lo sostenía, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus piernas inmediatamente le dijeron que se detuviera, que se olvidara completamente del resto del mundo y se centrara en aquella persona que había encontrado…  
Barca blanca y gris, arreglada, que apenas se extendería dos o tres centímetros de su piel. Esos ojos, esas ojeras esas arrugas y esa expresión de orgullo y crueldad… ¡Se supone que ese hombre estaba desaparecido y no volvería a pisar las tierras constancienses en al menos dos meses más! ¡¿Qué hacía allí con anterioridad?

Los ojos miel se ese hombre se cruzaron con los del joven que estaba a pocos metros debajo de él, completamente atónito. Se impresionó, pero pronto una sonrisa ladeante se dibujó en su rostro y levantó una mano en lo alto, la bajó rápidamente, señalando en dirección a Alexandros y pronunció un par de palabras que el joven no pudo escuchar en la distancia y alboroto que lo rodeaban. Una oscura sombra encapuchada que estaba al lado del hombre desapareció y en cuestión de segundos, un par de hombres descendieron del barco y corrieron con sus espadas y lanzas en lo alto en dirección al joven. Mientras que otros levantaban sus rifles y ballestas y apuntaban al inmóvil blanco.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi resubida de capítulos escritos (?)  
Ando en proceso de releer y corregir errores en la historia, de tipeo, escritura, y demás. Posiblemente noten algún cambio en el ritmo de los próximos capítulos y su contenido, tengo que hacerlo un poco más rápido. Así mismo, estoy deseando comprometerme más con mejorar mi redacción, así que intentaré ser un poco más cuidadosa. Un saludo c:**_


	6. Capítulo V: Amargo Calor

**_Disclaimer (si, otra vez):__ Assassin's Creed le pertenece a Ubisoft, y bueno, eso ya lo saben, pero los limones me pertenecen y los gatos cantan cuando amanece (?)._**

**_¡Oh, por fin escribí este capítulo D:! Me ha quedado de 5 páginas de word, algo más corto en comparación a las 7-9 habituales de los otros. He releído los anteriores y tengo algunas cosas que corregir, más que nada sacar preguntar retóricas, cambiar palabras repetidas, sacar oraciones innecesarias, cosas obvias, errores de tipeo etc. No cambiaré nada de la historia, pero posiblemente edite los documentos ligeramente para corregir lo anteriormente dicho :V -Nota: Odio ponerme a corregir las cosas, si, he entregado cosas de la universidad sin haberlas leído si quiera, y por suerte, me ha ido bien en ellas xD-._**

**_Este capítulo he intentado no hundirme tanto en descripciones innecesarias y pensamientos random, y no usar una maldita pregunta retórica (si, estoy bastante enojada con ellas, es una de las primeras cosas que hay que evitar y los capítulos tienen un montón xD). He sido más directa y resumida, cosa que pienso seguir haciendo con los capítulos venideros._**

**_Ah si, también he sacado lo de las fechas al comienzo de cada capítulo._**

**_No queda mucho más que decir, espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_-_Adamatti… ¿Tanto me extrañas que siempre me andas siguiendo? –pronunció aquel hombre escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, mientras la armada rodeaba y apuntaba en dirección a Alexandros.

Este no dijo palabra alguna y no apartó su mirada. Sacó su hoja. A su alrededor, los habitantes salían despavoridos a esconderse en sus negocios o en otros barcos, o simplemente buscaban alejarse de semejante revuelo.  
"¿De dónde sacó todo esto este tipo…?", pensaba el joven asesino analizando con su vista los hombres armados que le rodeaban. Como deseaba en ese momento tener su ballesta a mano y pegarle un virotazo a aquel hombre…  
-Garcia… -dijo por fin volviendo a fijar su mirada en él. No sentía necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, o mejor dicho, no encontraba cuáles serían las apropiadas para expresarle el odio que sentía hacia ese hombre. De repente, sentía que sus labores pronto terminarían.  
Garcia miró a sus alrededores mientras se acariciaba su barba.

-Vaya, cuanto silencio… ¿Por qué no hablas, eh, joven Adamatti? ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo se encuentra tu madre?  
-¡Bastardo! –la guardia dio un gran paso adelante. Alexandros cayó su boca.  
El hombre negó con la cabeza y volvió a cruzas sus manos tras su cuerpo. Caminó de un lado al otro por la extensión de la cubierta, en cambio, sus ballesteros, siguieron fijos con la mira en el objetivo que le habían indicado. Lo estaba disfrutando, aquel suspenso, aquella crueldad con lo que le hacía a esperar su muerte al jovencito… ¡Cuantas ganas tenía de bajar él mismo y clavarle una cuchilla en medio del pecho! No era más que un mocoso insolente… Un intento de guerrero, como cualquier otro, sentía la seguridad de que podría aplastarle la cabeza.

Descendió lentamente por el puente de carga.

-Está bien, no me cuentes de tu madre, pero entonces ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu preciada Roma? –Alexandros bajó lentamente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirarlo- ¡Seguramente disfrutas mucho viéndola desde lejos! –Garcia soltó una potente risa y se cubrió el rostro, lo sacudió y habló para sí mismo- Ah… ¿Pero qué cosas digo…?  
-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! –esgrimió el joven. Sentía el mismo deseo del otro hombre de matarlo de la forma más pronta posible. Un par de hombres se le acercaron y posicionaron sus lanzas a los lados de su cuerpo, no les prestó atención- ¡No eres más que un cobarde! ¡Mírate! ¡¿Acaso necesitas tantos hombres a tus pies para seguir con vida?!  
-¿Entonces qué me dices de toda tu familia, eh? ¡¿Y de tu capucha?! ¡Ja! ¿Dónde están todos tus "hermanos"?  
Garcia llevaba ropaje otomano. La última vez que lo había visto estaba ataviado en buenas prendas italianas. No estaba bañado en accesorios y lujos, pero se encontraba muchísimo mejor que la primera vez que lo había conocido ¡Y cuánto le faltaba saber! Pero estaba decidido a darle final a su historia de una vez… Pero también comprendía que no podría ser en ese momento, si no actuaba deprisa, el que iba a derrochar sangre hasta la muerte iba a ser él…

-Mis hermanos… -musitó torciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante- mis hermanos… -la imagen de Bianca se le proyectó en la mente, como si esa chica fuera de verdad una hermana… Y a pesar de que estaba desarrollando un desprecio indeseable por ella, sintió un enorme alivio porque ella no estuviera con él en aquél momento. Al menos su misión de escoltarla habría salido parcialmente por completo…

Entonces el guardia de su izquierda cayó al suelo.

Todos lo miraron. El hombre no se movía y había dejado caer su lanza al suelo. En medio de su cuello, un largo virote atravesaba su piel punzantemente. Y así, comenzaron a caer los demás.

Primero, el de la derecha de Alexandros, segundo, los ballesteros del barco y de a poco los hombres que lo rodeaban. Garcia elevó su vista y se encontró con varias capuchas blancas asomándose de entre los hogares. Apretando los dientes, dio media vuelta y se adentró en el barco, dando la orden de que debían zarpar lo más apresuradamente posible. Varios hombres lo acompañaron al interior del bestial armazón de madera con el banderín escarlata en el mástil y en cuestión de segundos, ya se estaba comenzando a alejar de la costa.

Alexandros guardó su hoja y desenvainó su espada en lo que daba pasos hacia atrás. Un par de hombres corrían hacia él pero cayeron apenas levantaban en lo alto sus espadas. Ahora, solo cadáveres lo rodeaban.

Sintió un aguo dolor en su nuca, y vió la húmeda madera del puerto instantes antes de desfallecer.

* * *

Oscuro, no veía ni sus manos ni pies. Tenía conciencia, escuchaba su voz interior, e incluso su respiración, pero no podía distinguir nada más que la misma nada.  
-¿Estoy muerto…? –Se preguntó- ¿Esto es… la otra vida…? Que… angustiante… -él no se sentía seguidor de ninguna religión. Nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en qué sucedería si su vida terminaba, qué sería lo que le esperaría del otro lado, o si realmente este existía. Tenía tanto objetivos, tantos propósitos… Que no le interesaba morirse. Además… Era joven, no consideraba necesario el reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho con sus años, sabía que lo haría, pero en un futuro.  
Una voz comenzó a resonar a sus espaldas. La conocía, era su madre.  
Se dio media vuelta, pero ella no estaba allí ¿Acaso ella también había muerto? ¡No, no era posible! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

-¡Madre! ¡Madre, responde!

No le respondía, solo la escuchaba sollozar. Se giró varias veces sobre su cuerpo. Lo podía sentir, aunque no pudiera verlo. Podía sentir como su corazón se agitaba con cada uno de los sonidos emitidos por su madre y como sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro esperando encontrarla desesperadamente.

Hasta que por fin la vio, dentro de una arruinada jaula.

-¡Madre! –le gritó corriendo hacia ella, el suelo se sentía plano. Entonces comprendió, estaba descalzo ¿Desnudo? No estaba seguro.  
Extendió su brazo hacia la mujer pero la figura se desvaneció apenas tocó uno de los barrotes de metal.  
-¡Hazlo! –escuchó desde el cielo. Elevó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña y tintineante luz que poco a poco se hacía más grande- ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!  
-¿¡Pero qué!?  
Extendió su mano hacia arriba y pudo verla tan pronto la luz lo rodeó.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. La agitada respiración y el sudor que le corría por el rostro fue lo primero que notó al encontrarse con el techo de la pequeña guarida, seguido de un extraño y pesado frio sobre su frente y una cachetada de cuya dirección no podría estar seguro.

-Ah, ya despertaste –giró con algo de dificultad su cabeza a un costado al escuchar aquellas palabras y se encontró con una figura algo borrosa, en cuatro patas a un lado de su cuerpo. En sí, todo a su alrededor le resultaba borroso ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?, se cuestionaba una y otra vez al despertar. No sentía muy bien el paso del tiempo… Si tenía que guiarse por la cantidad de veces que se había despertado, tendría que ser al menos tres o cuatro días. Le costaba bastante pensar, su cuerpo en aquél momento tenía más dominio que su cerebro.  
Un enorme calor le inundaba y llenaba cada uno de los rincones de sus extremidades. Entre el sol del intenso verano y su fiebre, sentía que su pobre carne iría a derretirse en cualquier momento.

-Te sugiero que te sientes –la voz volvía a sonar a un lado y otra vez dirigía su vista a aquella.  
-Por fin reacciona –otra voz, más grave, hacía presencia. Alexandros solo observaba a sus alrededores con algo de desorientación. Sabía dónde estaba, era una guarida, estaba seguro, reconfortado, todo aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla- ¿Cómo hiciste?  
-Fácil, lo golpee.

Pero aún así, no lograba diferenciar por completo los propietarios de aquellas voces. Extendió su mano hacia la figura que estaba arrodillada hacia un lado.  
"Quizá… si la toco, podré estar seguro de que es verdad y no es otro sueño"  
Dio con algo mullido que no entraba ni en la palma de su extremidad.  
-¿¡Qué mierda haces!? –lo que le trajo a la realidad no fue más que otra cachetada, propinada con mucho más fuerza que su predecesora.  
-Ah… ¿Ah? –parpadeó un par de veces el joven, con su cabeza hundida en la paja que tenía debajo de su cuerpo.  
-¡Me volteó y te aprovechas, pervertido!

Las cosas se le tornaron ligeramente más nítidas y la figura que estaba a su lado se puso de pie y se alejó de él, hasta acercarse a la pared y sentarse frente a una diminuta llama. Su nariz revivió, de una vez, y un agrio olor le llenó toda la garganta.  
-¡Ahg! –gritó repleto de asco, levantándose de repente. El paño húmedo que tenía sobre su frente cayó al suelo y un hombre lo tomó por los hombres y lo recostó sobre la cama improvisada con telas y vegetales secos.  
-No, no, tranquilo. Mira –le dijo volteándose y acercándole un pequeño recipiente de barro- Te hemos traído sopa.  
-¡Tu se lo trajiste, no yo! –agregó la otra voz a unos metros.

Alexandros sacudió su cabeza y llevó una mano al los ojos. Inhaló una buena porción de aire y sin moverse, hizo una pregunta.  
-¿Cuánto llevo dormido?  
-Uhm, desde ayer en la tarde, pero tienes mejor color. En un rato vendrá Jules a verte.  
Si, lo recordaba, estos últimos días le habían hecho probar varias veces un amargo jugo. No le había resultado a los demás muy difícil el hacer que se lo trague. Estaba bastante débil como para si quiera emitir opinión alguna sobre esos extraños menjunjes. El largo sueño había hecho bien en su cuerpo, al menos por fin estaba recuperando algo de sentido.

Se sacó la mano del rostro y parpadeó un par de veces. Sus ojos se encontraron con la simpática mirada de Yusuf.  
-Es bueno que despiertes, la sopa está recién hecha –se le acercó al oído- aunque no sé si te sepa muy bien con el aroma de Bianca en el ambiente… -le susurró en turco.  
-¿¡Qué dijiste!? –cuestionó Bianca volteando a verlos.  
-Que… ¡Cocinas bien! –le contestó el maestro asesino con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¿Desde cuándo cocina esa…?  
-La descubrimos el otro día en la cocina haciendo buenos caldos, fue algo complicado probarlos… ya sabes, ella y sus cuchillas… pero bueno.  
-¡Dejen de hablar en turco, mierda! –Bianca arrojó la cuchara de madera del recipiente hacia los hombres, que la esquivaron sin problema alguno- ¡Y tú! –agregó señalando a Alexandros que se sentaba lentamente. Su torso se encontraba desnudo. Fue entonces cuando pudo notar que su hermana se encontraba casi igual, solo que una ancha faja de color negro le cubría sus pechos- ¡Muévete de una maldita vez, estoy cansada de andar de madre contigo!

Madre… aquella palabra llegó al interior de Alexandros con mucha fuerza. Su madre… ¿Qué sería de ella? Se tuvo que repetir variar veces a si mismo que todo lo anterior no había sido más que un sueño. Eso era pasado, no era más que parte de su pasado. Si, hace poco había sabido de ella, y dentro de pocos días estaba seguro de que volvería a saber más.

Agachó su cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Yusuf miró a ambos y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Alexandros.  
-Los dejo –dijo en italiano. Bianca no le dirigió la mirada y lo despidió con un desganado movimiento de su mano. Se volvió a su aprendiz y le habló en turco, nuevamente- Volveré en la noche a asegurarme cómo te encuentras. No te esfuerces demasiado.

Alexandros asintió con mucha ligereza y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Recordó la sopa que le había traído y se volteó a tomarla. Estaba cálida. Lo que menos tenía ganas de probar era algo cálido. Entre tanta transpiración, sentía ganas incluso de comerse el paño húmedo que le habían colocado encima. No, mejor no, eso sí le daría asco.

-Así que… -dijo oliendo una cucharada de la preparación- Anduviste cuidándome….  
-¿Cuidarte? ¡La fiebre te está haciendo delirar! –Bianca se acercó a él y se inclinó sobre su lecho para tomar la cuchara de madera que le había lanzado. Volvió con su preparación- Ando aquí solo porque esto requiere tiempo.  
-¿Esto…?  
-Mis venenos…  
-¿Estás… haciendo venenos…?  
-Aha… -ahora el horripilante ahora a vinagre y alcohol tenía sentido para él.  
-¿Y cómo sé que esto no me va a matar…? –preguntó observando su caldo una vez más.  
-¡Tu come y ya! Ya tuve suficiente con el anterior regaño…  
-¿Ah…?  
-¡Come! –y volvió a arrojarle su cuchara de madera, esta vez dando en el blanco.  
El dolor casi más le hace volver a perder la conciencia. No dijo ninguna palabra más y se dedicó a tomar algo de la sopa. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, sabía bien. No se comparaba a lo que estaba acostumbrado a comer, pero en comparación a los menjunjes de Jules, sabían a oro. Lo que sea con tal de recuperarse pronto.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, con bastante energía.

Bianca fue hasta ella y la abrió. Jules, que cargaba una pequeña bolsa de tela entre brazo, saludo con alegría y pasó al interior de la guarida. La joven italiana miró a los lados del exterior de la edificación antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¡Oh, Alexandros, estás despierto! ¡Cuánto me alegro! –el hombre del fino bigote iba con un enorme paño cubriendo buena parte de su vestimenta habitual. No sentía interés en que lo descubrieran teniendo tan cercana relación con los asesinos y lo fueran a interrogar a su puesto en el Gran Bazar.  
-Si… yo también me alegro de al menos estar vivo… -le contestó Alexandros dejándose caer, y apartando un poco de caldo para tomar luego de que le dieran aquellos amargos tragos. Esperaba que así se le fuera el gusto de la boca con más rapidez.  
-Es extraño, oiu, si, la verdad que si –ambos hombres hablaban en francés, Bianca les dio la espalda y continuó revolviendo sus cosas sobre el fuego- Pero ya para mañana parece podrás estar en pie –le tomó el rostro con una mano y lo sacudió de un lado al otro- ¡Oui! ¡Mis compuestos funcionan!  
Alexandros se soltó del enérgico hombre y miró al techo.

-¿Por qué estoy así…? No recuerdo mucho… Solo el dolor… y desperté con fiebre…  
-Oh, pues… -Jules miró de reojo a Bianca, la cual la miraba dejando ver un par de cuchillas entre sus dedos, mientras revolvía con más velocidad- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé! –le contestó nervioso y agitando sus manos frente a su pecho- Pero lo importante es que te encuentras mejor… Ahora, veamos…  
Jules abrió la tela frente a sí y de su interior sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio que dejó a un lado del aprendiz. Sacó también dos pequeños frasquitos con contenido de color verde uno y amarrillo el otro y los acercó con cuidado a Bianca, que guardó sus cuchillas al verlos.  
-Bueno –Jules se puso de pie, cerrando la bolsa de tela y volviéndosela a llevar a un brazo- Tómalo ahora, no creo que haga falta más.  
-Gracias…

-Mis disculpas, pero había mucha gente en el bazar y no quiero desperdiciar las ventas- el médico hizo una pequeña inclinación-madame, monsieur… -dio media vuelta y desapareció atravesando la puerta.

Alexandros no quiso pensar demasiado y se tomó el contenido del envase que le dejó Jules, el horrible sabor amargo a hierbas le cubrió toda su lengua, y a pesar de tomarse rápidamente el caldo, el gustó tomó un buen rato en irse.  
-Mas vale que te recuperes –le dijo Bianca arrojándole parte del traje que le pertenecía a Alexandros. Él la miró desconcertado y dejando sus prendas a un lado. Su hermana se puso de pie y luego de tomar los dos pequeños frasquitos, agregó:- Que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer, espero que la fiebre te haya quitado lo imbécil.  
-Y a ti lo insoportable.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí entra la sección de agradecimientos y cosas random 8D yay *tira confeti***_

_**MexicanHalo (?)- ¿Qué querés que te diga? Gracias... 83 Y ya te daré un regalo, ifyouknowwantimean, okno. Gracias por ser la inspiración para Alexandros -¿Qué inspiración? ¡Baa! ¡Si te lo robé! .yaoming. (?)-**_

_**Misha- Aunque esté enojada contigo y eres una colgada, te quiero y gracias por leer a tí también 8D**_

_**Maribel- Manita querida, quiero saber tus opiniones, de veras 83**_

_**Milenka- Gracias por seguir mi historia a pesar de los horrores que presenta y por tus consejos y apoyo. No sabes como me he emocionado y corrido por la casa como fangirl en cólera (?) al leer tu último comentario en tu propio fic. Espero te agrade como va avanzando la historia. Yo soy más de los dramas y comedias que de la acción por eso me cuesta un poco escribir de esos asuntos, pero bueno, todos los asesinos de Frammentazione (por cierto, quiero un nombre mejor, porque este no se comprende hasta bien adelante D8) tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón y no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos. Espero ansiosamente a leer tus próximos comentarios...**_

_**Gente random que quizás lee - Si existen por ahí, no teman en dejar una review o mandarme un pm, no muerdo, estoy loca, amo a un dios con forma de limón y me encanta el jugo de ananá, pero no muerdo.**_

_**A todo esto... ¡Quiero un beta reader D8! (Aunque eso signifique mi suicidio)**_

_**Nos vemos 83**_


End file.
